


Love's Reach

by RuGrimm



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Almost Lemons, Demon Kidnapping, Dominant Grell, F/F, F/M, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Romance, Sadness, Soap Opera (kinda), Tugs at the heartstrings, cowritten, crazigrl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuGrimm/pseuds/RuGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love was not something Chester Lee Smiths had ever imagined, and certainly not with his former mentor and maniac Grell Sutcliff. But when the beloved redhead loses his sanity and his life is put in jeopardy, how far will love be able to go? Written in collaboration with crazigrl after a year. Warning for gore, violence, language, and "almost-but-not-quite lemons".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initial Innocence

  


Hollis walked around quietly in her new office, running her hand (clad in fingerless gloves) slightly along the smooth surface of her brand new, chestnut desk before plopping on the black roll-around chair. She giggled childishly with a dark blush as the custom green-yellow gaze, the mark of her species, ran across the office newly designated to her's truly.

For now, it was nothing more than a simple, white office containing nothing but her desk and chair. The floor was a nice, polished pine vacant of the dust most would see on such a flooring. Obviously, they had a good janitor program here as it seemed to young Miss Hollis Harvey that pine was a dust-magnet, and it was truly difficult to keep it clean for very long. In front of her, the only thing that sat on her desk with the sparkling, steel key to her new office and the plaque that certified her recent graduation from the Grim Reaper Academy. The young Shinigami had finally passed her final exam and graduated; now all that was left was to get her new glasses tomorrow and a new custom scythe in the next month or so.

The light freckles against her pale cheeks were more apparent with a dark red blush as she scooped up the golden plaque and pressed it against her modest bosom. In fact, she was so excited that she could only contain the coming squeal by biting her bottom lip and squeezing the plaque closer to her proportionately small figure.

* * *

  


The office hallways were bustling with the normal traffic one would find in the Central Grim Reaper Dispatch Building. Shinigami returning from reapers or going out to them, secretaries coming and going with various files, and just regular, every day reapers off doing what they were supposed to do with their immortal lives filling the halls with their busy schedules.

Chester was one of these reapers as he found himself walking towards his office when he suddenly spotted one of the office doors open and a new, unfamiliar face-a new Shinigami fresh out of training. Normally, Chester Lee Smiths was the kind of reaper who found himself sitting in his office doodling instead of socializing with other reapers, or locking himself inside to continue his love and passion for the arts. He wasn't much of a painter, but what he could do with a set of pencils (colored or not) was rather extraordinary.

Overcoming his shyness, he felt compelled toward this new reaper. After all, he wouldn't be such a good co-worker if he didn't at least introduce himself. It took all of his courage to walk through that door with a goofy smile, earning the attention of the blue-haired reaper hugging a plaque to her chest. He tried not to stare as he blushed and stopped in front of her desk . "H-hello my name is Chester." he said as he held out a rather large hand to shake hers.

Hollis gave a kind smile in return, shaking his hand and giggling slightly; blush darkening. He wasn't the kind of guy you'd find in a magazine, but he wasn't entirely unattractive. He was more on the cute side than he ever was on the muscular, sexy man any woman would be attracted to in a sexual sort of way. With dark, short, and unruly hair that hid the small burn behind his right ear, and a lanky sort of stature (looking more like a tall bean pole than a human being), his cherubic face offered the most dorky grin Hollis had seen in her short life as a reaper.

She then pulled away, setting the plaque aside with her name: Hollis S. Harvey, and the normal words one would find on any graduation certificate. The blue haired Shinigami then shied away, leaning back in her chair and spinning around childishly.

"Hm I see your new and a fresh coworker..." awkwardly began the Shinigami who straightened his blue tie and then the cerulean glasses upon his face. "I'll show you around tomorrow, if you want. My office is right down the hall, three doors on the left. Stop by if you want...Right now I have paperwork to attend to. Good luck..." He then turned around with a nervous swallow, hiding his sweating hands deep in the pocket of his black dress pants, and then went to his small office.

He sighed deeply as he shut the door and leaned back against it, knowing that his reactions and speech were quite unusual-even for him. He didn't really expect that from himself.

He then sat down in his office to do his work which didn't end so well he kept doodling the cursive name, which he had caught by the plaque, on the corner of the paperwork he was supposed to be filling out and turning in within the hour- -Hollis. He hit his head on the polished, wooden desk and groaned. No work was getting done with his new-found obsession over the new reaper.

Chester couldn't shake the image of the freckled reaper wearing a white head band decorated with a large, blue rose in her similarly navy blue hair. The rose in her hair barely had different shades, nearly blending into each other unlike the bright red blush on her freckled cheeks that stood out like moon surrounded by the stars in the night sky- -heaven.

With an itch in his hand, he was nearly tempted to draw a picture of the young reaper when he gained a hold of himself and shook his head. No, work had to come first. No matter what, that had to happen. At least, that was what he tried to tell himself as he began to work on his actual assignment.

It was later that day when Holly decided it was time to explore the Dispatch building a litter herself. True, she had taken a tour before she took her final test, but it was a few months prior, and she knew that if she wanted to work here she had to get familiar with her surroundings. It was also true that, yes, she had an invitation for a tour tomorrow by the dorky reaper who had visited earlier. However, she couldn't just sit there all day and spin around in her roll around chair.

Nor could she decorate her office as she had no money at this point, and wouldn't be making any until she began her real work tomorrow.

Her fingerless gloves opened the door shyly, and she began down the hall after shutting said door behind her. Unfortunately for her, she noticed a redheaded man, flamboyant in all aspects, twirling a strand of hair as his figure pressed back against a wall. There was her mentor in front of this man, Rachel E. Goodwin...discussing dresses.

The brunette giggled, her own hands combing through the single, dyed streak of red in her chocolate brown hair. Rachel had been her mentor through the Academy, and it was a known fact that she had been in this division for only a good part of the decade after her transfer from the Paris Division (only five stories up from this floor). No one quite knew why the Frenchie had been sent five floors down to the London Division so suddenly with little notice, but no one really asked either. And when they did ask, it was usually answered with silence or an: "I don't want to talk about it".

Before Hollis could step forward, the redhead and her mentor turned their heads toward her nearly simultaneously. "Oh?" The man raised an eyebrow curiously and crossed his arms, red coat hanging from his elbows fluttering with the movement. "Lookie, a newbie~! It's not often we get a little one in the ranks. However, I thought the Dispatch would have better taste than that. Look at her! She's so skinny! She'll be gobbled up by the demons on her first day!"

Hollis shied from the over zealous reaper, head lowering as her shoulders rose to cushion it.

Rae only giggled behind her own gloved hands before speaking up and standing between them with her hands moving as she spoke. "Hollis, this is Grell-senpai.My mentor," introduced the brunette. She then stepped toward Hollis and leaned to whisper in her ear. "She might be a little over-bearing at times, I admit. But I wouldn't worry about it; you'll get used to it."

Only smiling and nodding in response, she remained quiet and stepped aside for another reaper passing by as the trio fell silent for several moments. And it was during this time that the blue-haired reaper was able to sum-up the mentor of her own mentor. Never in her life had she ever seen such red hair except for that scarlet streak in Rae's hair. Not to mention those teeth...

At the same time, Grell's eyes also flicked over the short reaper; although, he couldn't call anyone short when he was only 5"7'. "Ah, she's the mute, isn't she? Pity. She looks a little spineLess, don't you think, Rae-darling?"

Rae only scoffed, crossing her arms as she rolled her eyes. "She graduated two Years early and at the top of her class. Trust me, she's got more potential than I did when I graduated."

Grell smirked, revealing his shark-like teeth and causing the newly graduated reaper to retreat and take a few steps backward. He glided forward as the blue haired reaper backed into the hallway wall, and he stopped only inches from her to lean in and slam his hand next to her head. Hollis jumped, trying not to betray a shake as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Let's test that, shall we?" 

* * *

  


Chester yawned, rubbing his temple gently as he looked at the clock. It was nearly noon at this point, and he had yet to take his lunch break. Closing his ledger, the ravenette stood and awkwardly straightened his tie. Green eyes looked over toward the nearby mirror subtly to look over himself with his mussed black hair. As he combed out his hair again, he blushed a bright red at the thought of meeting the new reaper in the hall. What would he say? Would he just ask her out? No, no, he wasn't nearly as bold as Ronald was.

 _'J-Just be...casual,'_  he thought, managing a light smile as he walked from his office and down the hall. He glanced over toward Hollis's office door, wide open to the vacant room.  _'Did she already leave? What if she went to the cafeteria? We could have lunch together!'_  


Chester beamed, proud of his realization and his pace increasing on his way to the cafeteria. However, when he rounded the corner, he paused with wide eyes. There was the back of a certain redheaded mentor of his, too close to Hollis for comfort.

"Let's test that, shall we?" he giggled, tapping Hollis's nose playfully.

The blue haired reaper flinched, turning her head away from Grell with a disgusted cringe from the invasion of her personal space.

"Grell? What the hell are you doing?!" he snapped, suddenly summoning his medium sized, blue handled scythe much like the rookie-issue Death Scythes. In the blink of an eye, he pushed between the red and blue haired Shinigami to point the blade of his scythe toward Grell. "William would have your scythe for this!"

"Ah~! The cold hearted hunk of a sexy man~!" he squealed, squirming and hugging himself in delight. A light blush dusted his cheeks before he went on in his passionate babblIng. "Mmm~! I wouldn't mind being bent over his desk anyday~!"

Hollis used Chester as a shield, keeping him protectively between her and Grell. What in the world was this psycho talking about? The young reaper made a mental note to keep her distance. This Chester guy seemed like a nice guy, and it was then that she designated him and Rae as her unofficial protecters from Grell-anything to keep that scary lady away.

"Well then, Grell, unless you want to be little tiny pieces of a homosecual reaper, GO. HARRASS. WILLIAM!" he snapped, trying to sound as formidable as possible, but his hand betrayed a shake. No one ever stood up to Grell Sutcliff and lived to tell the tale except the famous William T. Spears himself. Knowing that Hollis would never survive his wrath, he tried to speak again, but it was hardly more than a squeak at first. "I-I also don't want to see you around her ever again a-an-and if I do see you around her, you will...you willl...

Grell raised an eyebrow, unfazed by the poor excuse for a threat. "Or you'll what, pipsqueak? Throw a crayon at me? Oh look at me! I'm trembling in my coat~!" He hugged himself, faking a pout as he shook his knees and then broke out into a madman's cackle.

Face turning the shade of the redhead's hair, Chester screamed. "Oh, that's it! 've had it with you!" He raised his scythe and swung to cut Grell by the waist, and he was too angry to realize the grin on Grell's face.

"It's inpolite to threaten a lady~!" he giggled,moving too fast for the younger reaper to realize what had happened, and the toe of Grell's boot connected with his spine. Chester stumbled forward, wide eyed as he tried not to fall on his scythe...or fall period.

Rae stepped between them, huffing as she held out her hands toward both sides. "Cut it out!"

Grell rolled his eyes, twirling a strand of red with a bored expression. "I hate rookies." He walked past Rachel, putting his hands on hips as he stood in Chester's face...or at least looked up to it. "Don't you ever dare threaten a lady again! If you fucking dare pull such a stunt again, I'll string you from the ceiling with your own damn entrails."

Chester scowled, bristling as his fists tightened and then moved to strike. Grell stepped back, eyes wide as he watched the punch miss his nose by millimeters. That surprise soon turned to malice as he caught the ravenette wrist to pull him forward and toward a wall. The reaper his a wall with a dreadful smack, falling backward onto the floor.

With a snicker, Grell rushed forward as if to beat the Shinigami into a pulp when Hollis stepped in between them, a determined enraged look on her face despite the slight fear inside. This only caused the redhead to scoff, intent on plowing through her only to have a strong hand grip his shoulder and hold him back.

There stood a certain blonde, a slight frown on his usually smiling face. Hollis knew this man from Rae...what was his name again? The man with the goggle glasses? "Just leave the poor bloke alone, senpai. He was just defending Kitten. It isn't worth it."

Rachel stepped in, helping pull back the madman with a concerned frown. Grell only grumbled, glaring at Chester and Hollis for a moment before crossing his arms with a huff. "Fine. I don't want to break a nail beating the shit out of him anyways. Come on Rae-darling, we'll be late." Flipping crimson hair over his shoulder, he strutted past the group with Rachel tailing close behind, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry" as she walked by.

Ronald held out a hand to Chester to help him up with a polite smile, but Chester only batted it away as he slowly sat up with his newly sore back. "I'm fine, Ronald." Gritting his teeth, he managed to stand and blushed darkly toward the redhead leaving him. It wasn't every day that he was made a bigger fool than he already was. "I guess they were right about him being the top of his field..."

With a chuckle, Ronald rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and looked toward the sound of clicking heels down the tiled floor. "Yeah. Grell's really the best at what he does. I guess that's why they haven't fired him by this point." Ronald then turned, looking at the bashful Hollis with a flirtacious smile. "So, Kitten, long time no see, yeah?"

Hollis blushed, turning red even more so when she caught the sly, flirty wink thrown her way. She looked away, earning a frown from Chester.

"I bet no one's given you the grand tour yet; follow me," he said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles tenderly before wrapping an arm around ehr waist and leading her down the hallway.

The blush on her freckled cheeks darkened, and she clasped her hands together in front of her and looked shyly down at the ground. The hand on her waist was much too intimate for her liking, and the other warm body pressing against her side made her shift a bit uncomfortably as she reluctantly walked beside him.

Chester's face heated up, turning a flaming red while he ground his teeth. Those green eyes focused on the arm around Hollis's waist, and his own hands clenched at his sides once more. It should have been him that touched her like that. It should have been him giving her the tour. But now it wasn't. He'd missed his chance.

Suddenly, he didn't feel like getting lunch anymore, and he went to his office to settle his jealousy. He hated everything at that moment, and he slammed the door angrily behind him. Plopping in his chair, he spun several times before he came to a stop, facing his paper-covered desk. Paperwork was something he didn't have the heart for, and as he pulled out a pencil and blank sheet of paper, he bitterly scribbled all over it before crumpling it and throwing it aside. Terrible. Just terrible.

His nose crinkled, eyebrows furrowed and the tips of his ears turned bright red Like his face and neck.

With a huff, he began scibbling all over various pieces of papers, sharpening his pencils when it dulled or broke with his grip that proved to be too strong. It was like a routine to him now, and he failed to notice when he rested his head on his desk...

And he couldn't remember closing his eyes and drifting off to a more peaceful place.

* * *

  


Hours later, Chester awoke to a knock and a familiar, sing-song voice at his door. "Cheeesssstttaaaarrrrr~! Are you there, dearie~?"

With a huff, the reaper glared at the door and stood up with a bright red face. He growled, storming across the expanse of his office and opening the door to deveal a messy haired, tired, angry Shinigami that had literally just woken up. His glasses were wonky, hair sticking up in every direction, and drool dribbling on the corner of his mouth. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"Relax dear, I'm not here to grind you into a pulp," sighed the mad ginger, sauntering past him to sit daintily on his desk with a sigh; one leg then crossed over the other. "I came to apologize, Chesie." Grell gave a small smile, flipping his crimson tresses over his shoulder nonchalantly. "It wouldn't be very lady-like if I didn't."

With a sigh, Chester closed the door and ran his fingers through his messy, black hair. "I'm sorry, Grell-senpai. You know how I am when I wake up. I am also very sorry about the fight. I sincerely apologize about that." The reaper walked in front of his mirror, trying to fix himself which was not working so well. Once he flattened his hair down, it would just stick back up, and once he'd fix his glasses, they'd fall down his nose again.

"No worries," Grell giggled, waving a hand nonchalantly. "You were just trying to defend you're little crush; ah~ I'm so happy for you, Chesie~!" Grell suddenly squealed when he hopped off the desk, running over to hug the ravenette and spin him around in his arms. "My Chesie finally found himself a little honey to call his own~!"

Unsure how Grell even knew how he felt, he first stumbled before deflating and trying to push the ovver zealous redhead. "G-Grell-senpai! She doesn't even like me! Calm down! She likes Ronald, not me, so just settle down!"

Grell paused, now frowning as Chester rubbed his forehead before sighing. His voice quieted down to a more melancholic tone, a deep sigh breaking the awkward silence. "Do you have any alcohol?"

With wide eyes, Grell blinked before scowling. Taking Chester by the shoulders, he forced the ravenette to look at him with a frown. "What the hell is your problem?! Snap out of it! Honey, getting drunk solves nothing!" He then pulled away, spinning before gigging and hugging himself with a wiggle. "You need to woo her! Send her flowers and presents in secret! Become her Romeo and let Ronald be thy Tybalt! Fight to the death for her hand! Prove your worth in a beautiful battle to the DEATH~!"

Chester stared at Grell who had ended in his famous pose, blinked once before sighing and walking past him. "If you don't have anything to drink, I'll go to the human pub. They're liquor is nasty, but effective."

He headed to the door, reaching out for the handle before Grell suddenly blocked his path. There the redhead posed against the door with a wide grin. His cheek rested on the wooden surface, one foot flat on the door and the other on the floor. "Oh dear, getting drunk solves absolutely nothing. Why would you even bother? Alcohol tends to make attractive men, such as yourself, seem like total bums. If you need to be distracted so badly, there are better things to do than getting drunk."

Chester didn't catch the lewd look in his senpai's half-lidded eyes as he looked down sadly. "Like what? Anything sounds good at this point..." A hand brushed back his hair as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to forget the image of Ronald leading away his crush.

Grell rolled his eyes with a smirk, his hand coyly reaching behind him to lock the door. How impossibly innocent he was...and he was his for the taking. Sure, he liked his men a bit...seasoned, but the end result would likely be the same and pleasureable for the both of them. As he twirled a strand of hair absently, he smirked and looked up at the obviously distracted young Shinigami. A big, strong man like that...Yes, this would do quite nicely~!

Giggling, the redhead cozied up to the front of Chester, wrapping his arms around his neck with one leg in the air. A thumb gently carressed his jawline, half-lidded eyes looking at a rather attractive face. "Anything~?"

With a frown, Chester tilted his head in confusion. Just what was he inferring to. As he spoke, his voice was quiet and reluctant, trying to figure out to just what Grell had meant. "Y-yes...anything..."

It was all Grell needed to laugh, grabbing the reaper's navy blue tie to roughly press him forward into a liplock. Chester had no time to react as he was suddenly pushed down and bent over his desk. A hand gripped his hip tightly as cherry-flavored lips massaged his own insistently. His eyes were wide, a crimson blush on his cheeks as he lay there, frozen. Unsure of what to do, he simply let Grell do as he pleased, only shifting uncomfortably at the tongue prodding at his lips. He pressed his hands to Grell's chest, brows furrowed at the thought of his friend and former teacher kissing him so intimately.

Grell retreated, a frown on his lips as he looked down at the panting reaper beneath him who had pushed him off gently.

"G-Grell..." he brought out, eyes wide as the redhead still held his tie and hip tightly. "W-what are you doing?"

With a smirk, the redhead leaned down, nuzzling his nose against the startled Shinigami's cheek before cooing, "Mmm, distracting you~" A coy tongue lapped up his jawline as he chuckled at the shudder it elicited. His lips reclaimed Chester's as his body pressed the other's more forcefully against the desk.

Chester shivered, falling in step with the kiss and limbs feeling like jelly as his shaky arms wrapped around the ginger's neck to pull him closer. His eyes closed, knees suddenly weak as he threatened to collapse at the tongue that had managed to slip inside his mouth.

However, it didn't last as it was the redhead who pulled away this time. "There," he giggled, tapping the trapped reaper's nose. The hand holding Chester's tie pulled away, instead resting beside his head before pushing off the desk and backing away from Chester. He fixed his red and white ribbon-like tie with a smirk, looking down at the panting prize lying there. "I believe my mission has been accomplished.

"G-Grell? What?" He was at a loss for words as his cheeks heated up and he couldn't control his racing mind.  _'Why did he do that?!'_  he thought.

"What?" Grell echoed, leaning in close again to further mock the ravenette. A hand rested beside his head again, and his free hand placed two fingers upon Chester's abdomen before they slowly walked up his lithe torso. His smirk spread, half-lidded eyes smoldering as they looked down at him. A red tongue darted from between two lines of red to swipe over his own ruby lips-slowly and tauntingly.

Chester blushed even more. "G-Grell...could I have another?" he asked quietly, shifting a bit uncomfortably. He didn't understand what was happening in his own innocence, and he didn't know what would soon happen if he continued down this path. He simply knew that he needed this, and he knew that Grell could give him what he so desperately craved.

"Another what, Chesie? Another...kiss perhaps?" Those sinful lips pressed against the pale skin of Chester's neck, causing the reaper to shudder. "Or...more?"

"I-I meant a kiss," he brought out, eyes wavering at the sight before him. "Wh-What do you mean by...more~?" He nearly moaned as Grell kissed the faint burn mark behind his ear, feeling a foreign heat between his legs.

"Are you interested in finding out, dearie?" Grell giggled, nibbling on Chester's ear and pressing a bit more against him to reveal that he was in the same state of the one beneath him.

"Y-Yes," he breathed, turning his head to press his heated cheek against the desk. His hand timidly touched Grell's chest, unsure of what to do.

Noticing his anxiety, he giggled and kissed under Chester's ear before whispering, "Don't be afraid to touch, Chesie~" He smirked again, pulling off Chester's tie and letting it fall somewhere between who knows and who cares.

"Mmm, how far are you willing to go? Little Holly might be jealous if I stole you away so easily," he teased as he kissed the other gently and then thrust his hips forward against the other's.

Chester let out a grown, tilting his head back as he trembled and pulled off the other's ribbon tie. Shaking hands undid the buttons of Grell's waistcoat, ignoring what Grell had said.

Shrugging off his crimson coat, Grell laughed breathlessly as he made quick work of Chester's vest and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Distracted enough, dear, or...do you want even more?" he pressed, rocking his hips forward again with a mad grin.

A shaky groan fell past his lips as he squirmed, his thighs pressing on either side of Grell's hips. His face was cherry red, enough to rival the other reaper's hair, as he continued stripping Grell with a whimper. "M-More please."

Embarrassed by the continue inquiry about wanting more, he tried not to look Grell in the eye as he finally undid his shirt and stared shyly at the expanse of lean, pale skin.

"Well, at least you were polite about it," Grell giggled, he crooned, kissing his chest gently as he slid down his body slightly. "Are you sure~ you want this~?"

Chester paused, looking down at the red Shinigami with a bright blush. Slowly, the flushed reaper nodded, his hands resting on either side of his head.

Grell rose to wrap his hands in the other's, his lips brushing the ravenette's ear as he spoke sweetly. "Let go just for now, dearie. Just think about me for now...no one else. Can you do that for me...Ches-ter~?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note 1:  
> Hey this is RuGrimm~! Long time no see my lovely little darlings, no? It's just been a really busy summer for me, but don't worry, I have plenty of works in the making. I'm now on Archive of Our Own, and I have a few exclusive writings there. Go check them out if you dare~! Um, I will be posting a new When You're In Paris soon enough, and i've redone A Foolish Figure on AO3. It's under the same name as here, so go check that out. Also, my partner below has her own Author's Note, so check that out because we actually wrote this rp style. This IS 50% her work. ALSO, lol, I am actually here to say that I plan to post at least another chapter of this every week, and this will be part of a 3 book series. I hope you all enjoy this storry as it was fun to rp. We've been rping this since last June (2014), so it's been a long time in the making. After all this time, it's finally making its way to the public, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE put your input in the reviews, even if it's just one word, or sentence, or even paragraph. Every review we get is just incentive to post even faster! :D  
> Author's Note 2:  
> Heya! This is crazigrl here, hehe. Ru-Ru and I have been working on this an awful long time, and I am so excited to finally get to share it with you all! Trust me, after a year of laughter, tears, blushing, And heartbreak, we are so very happy to get this out! It was loads of fun to rp, and I feel through this my senpai, RuGrimm, not only made me a better rper, but a better writer. I still feel though that Senpai is more dramatic and I am the comedic relief to set you back on your feet before Senpai rips out your heart again. So enjoy this and the rest which might take a while to get out to you all!


	2. Distracted

Grell hummed as he tied the ribbon securely around his neck again. A small smile graced his lips, and he pulled a compact from his back pocket to make sure he didn't slip while he re-applied his cherry-flavored lipstick. Blowing a kiss at the compact, he managed to brush out his hair before noticing the reaper still blushing a bright red near the desk.

Chester's hands shook as he tried to remember how to tie his tie. His brain was practically mush. The way he bit his lower lip and leaned back against the desk made Grell chuckle.

Waistcoat over his shoulders, yet unbuttoned, he came forward toward the struggling reaper to tap his chin upward with a single digit and give him a chaste kiss. As he claimed his lips, his hands easily knotted the tie perfectly and he pressed against him intimately. The kiss ended with a shaky sigh on Chester's part, causing the redhead to smirk. "It looked like you needed help," he whispered with a pur against his lips.

Chester's face was darker than his lover's hair (if lovers were what they could call each other). He was quite sure he may have a mini nosebleed. Not yet wearing his glasses, all he could see was a red blob, but he deemed Grell a sexy blob.

Grell giggled, winking and stepping back to button his vest. Once finished, he bent over to retrieve the blue glasses off the floor and slid them on Chester's nose. "Better, Chesie~?" he cooed, face splitting with a Cheshire grin to reveal shark-like teeth once more before seductively trailing a single digit down the ravenette's torso.

"Much better," he whispered, swallowing as he blushed down toward the effeminate reaper and shuddered at the digit that eventually looped into his belt to pull him closer.

With a laugh, Grell left to grab his favorite red coat and arm garters. Locking the garters into place, Grell slung his coat on onto his elbows with a flutter of scarlet. He then turned, facing Chester with hands on his hips. "I hope this doesn't change a thing, dearie. After all, we've already seen the most beautiful parts of each other."

Chester sighed, avoiding his gaze as he looked at his watch absently. The time spent meant that he'd be doing overtime tonight-just great. "Grell, I presume this is between just us?"

Biting his lower lip for a moment, he nodded before putting on a great grin. "I won't say a word if you won't~" he crooned, batting his long, fake eyelashes. Noticing the way he was looking at his watch, Grell giggled and placed a long digit to his own, crimson lips. "After what has occured, I'd say that overtime was worth it, don't you think?"

"Perhaps..." he said shyly. He then took a few steps forward, cupping the redhead's chin to lay a gentle kiss to his lips. "See you, Grell-senpai."

Containing a squeal, the ginger's heart fluttered as he giggled and spiraled away to do a pose in front of the door. "If you need another distraction, you know where to find this reaper to DIE~ for~!" he called, blowing a kiss to the reaper before giving him a flirty wave and leaving.

Turning toward his desk, Chester blushed and looked at the distruction that had insued from his 'distraction'. Papers were strewn all over the floor around them, claw marks on his wooden desk from Grell's nails covered the surface, and a white substance still dripped from the corner; although, it was quickly drying. He swallowed, adjusting his tie awkwardly at the memory of the screaming, passionate reaper who'd switched the roles at the last moment. Even he didn't know he could do such things. It was for the best that Grell had bottomed for he wasn't sure he could take doing overtime after bottoming with such a violent redhead. Then again, they'd see...

Maybe he'd ask for another 'distraction'...

* * *

 

Early one particular Monday morning, Hollis sat on the desk in the front lobby, swinging her legs back and forth. Ronald was next to her, flirting up a storm with the secretary there and speaking about some date on Friday. She had no clue.

Ever since her first day, she'd been following Ronald like a lost puppy and eyeing Chester from a distance. He'd seemed off ever since the fight, and although she was quite fond of him already, she just didn't know how to approach him. Ronald was of no importance to her in the way the blonde would have probably liked; he was becoming much more like a brother than anything more.

So here she sat, playing with her long, blue hair absently as she listened to the conversation beside her and looked around the lobby.

Meanwhile, Chester Lee Smiths sighed. Ever since his first distraction, he'd 'spent time' with Grell on three more occasions. One included a particular blow job he'd asked for in a janitor's closet.

As he walked through the doorway, his hair was still wet from his early morning shower, his hands well within his pockets. At the sight of Ronald, he smirked and raised an eyebrow as he walked by. "Really, Ronald? Flirting with the Sec. again?"

"If I don't do it, who will?!" called the blonde with a laugh, winking at Chester before continuing his conversation.

Chester blinked, nearly pausing at the sight of Hollis, but he quickly looked away and went on. His mind had been on her constantly, even during his times with Grell. He could never catch the longing looks the redhead would throw his way when their 'sessions' were over, nor did he notice the way Grell would deflate when he dismissed him right after they were done. His mind was always on that particuar blue-haired reaper, always blushing at him when he passed. It was if he were always wearing blinders except when his gaze caught onto his freckled Shinigami.

Hollis looked up with her typical blush, her hands neatly folded in her lap and clasping together just a little more when her heart fluttered at the sight of Chester. Her brand new, dark blue glasses flashed as she turned her head to follow where he walked. She adjusted the rectangular frames before hopping down from the counter. Following the reaper, she nearly squeaked when she heard him speak and saw him look over his shoulder at him.

"Hello, Hollis."

Chester smiled gently, trying not to burst at the fact she was actually following him. Would she say anything back? Would she agree to a date? He tried to stay calm as he walked into his office and held the door open for her. "Would you like to come in?"

With a polite nod, Hollis walked inside the tidy room and sat on the corner of his desk as there were no other chairs except his. Obviously, he must not get many visitors. She watched as Chester closed the door and walked over to the calender on his desk.

Swallowing, Chester did all he could not to make eye-contact with his odd crush, focusing on today's schedule. Unfortunately, it was mostly paperwork duty today, and there was no escaping the awkward presence of the other. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a positive thing or not yet.

The older cleared his throat, sitting down and looking around his room shyly as he spoke. "So, why are you here?"

Hollis shrugged, blushing as she looked over his desk and frowned. Something sticking out from under the paperowrk on his desk caught her eye, and she pushed it aside and stared at the odd scratch mark on the wooden desk. Her bare finger traced the mark, and she looked up at the other curiously as if to ask how it had gotten there.

Chester could remember quite vividly how the red reaper he had been seeing scratched at his desk as he cried out and writhed beneath him. If only he hadn't trimmed his fingernails reguarly instead of into sharp 'claws', then the marks probably wouldn't have been so noticeable. However, Hollis had already found them and was looking at him oddly. There would be no avoiding the question, so he cleared his throat as he adjusted his tie. "I dropped my scythe on my desk..."

Hollis moved the paperwork aside, raising her eyebrow skeptically at the many scratches she found.

"U-ummm, it happens more often than you'd think," he brought out, coughing as he looked elsewhere and blush nervously.

The deadpan look on her face told the elder that she didn't believe him, and he frowned childishly. "What? It's true!"

Rolling her eyes, Hollis turned her head away. At least he was a terrible liar. She'd respect his privacy for now. Whatever it was, he didn't want her to know, and if only he'd just tell her that he didn't want to talk about it...

She blinked when her eyes caught something red sticking out from under the desk.

Chester's brows narrowed in confusion as he saw the other slip off the desk from her perch, and he nearly fainted when she dipped down and stood up holding what she was holding.

Hollis frowned, holding a pair of lacy, red panties from her face awkardly and blushing up a storm. Just what would the older reaper have ladies' undergarments for? Did he wear them? Her innocent mind trailed off, and she literally squeaked with wide, startled eyes at the unwanted image of Chester wearing naught but those panties. She flipped the undergarments onto Chester's desk, the older reaper also starting and nearly falling out of his chair when the pair landed accidentally hit him in the face.

Quickly standing, Chester coughed awkwardly as he stared wide eyed at Grell''s underwear he must have 'forgotten' the last time they spent together. "U-Umm, I...uh...Grell pranked me the other day...I-I must have missed it..."

Swallowing, he awkwardly picked up the hem of the panties between his thumb and forefinger, holding them away from his body. "I-I should probably return these. Ex-Excuse me."

The blue haired reaper watched Chester quickly scuffle past her with the offending garment and out the door. What an odd prank to play...

Chester ignored the odd looks he was getting from carrying a bright red pair of panties down the hallway. His embarrassment had faded into anger, his cheeks rivaling the crimson of the clothing he was holding.

Grell had made a fool out of him in front of his crush, and his secret to Hollis was almost revealed. Any chance of asking her out would be doused if she learned of his affair; his reputation would likely also be thrown in the garbage. Not that he had much of a reputation to begin with. He doubted half of the floor even knew his name.

Then again, he didn't want to be known as Grell's most recent conquest. It was no secret that Grell had slept with plent of men not only in the Division but in the Dispatch as a whole. Either he was known as the Dispatch slut, or the infamous Jack the Ripper.

With a huff, his heavy footsteps seemed to echo in his mind, and he sulked as he gripped the panties a little tighter and stopped in front of a wooden door labeled: Sutclliff, Grell N.. Firm knocks were laid on the door, and he grit his teeth for several moments before a faint sound made him pause.

The sound of crying...

* * *

 

Grell laid his head against the wide wall that also served as a one-way window. His red lips were pursed into a thin line, and he let out a shaky sigh.

He was tired of it all-always being treated the same. Everyone looked at him and saw one thing. He was hardly black and red. No, he was much, much more.

Thoughts traveled to that morning, waking up in a coworker's bed-Benjamin Flores. It seemed like a normal fling like he was used to, nothing out of the ordinary. He'd been getting dressed when his partner had woken up with a splitting headache from the amount of alcohol he had spent the night before. The mroning had ended the moment Benjamin had realized he'd slept with the redhead, clothes being thrown and harsh words being spat.

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Not worth that much."

"Pathetic."

"Sleezy."

"Disgusting."

"Revolting."

"Damned to be forever a Shinigami."

The words echoed in his head, making him doubt himself as he crossed the room and sat down on the crimson sofa he had instead of a normal office chair and desk. William had never interfered as he'd proven to be more effecient with it than without it.

Was he really nothing more than a slut?

No, he hadn't hardly slept with anyone but Ben and Chester in the last year. True, he'd slept with most of the Dispatch's men, but that had been the result after centuries of life. Then again, shouldn't he have found his love by then? Stuck to just one to avoid the name so many had called?

Old habits died hard, and the sorrow that had made him what he was came creeping up like the bitter tears stinging the corners of polychromatic eyes. The maze that never ended choked him like a thick smoke, squeezing both his lungs and mind as his sorrow drenched his wrists like they once did on many occasions.

He didn't cry because of the pain he inflicted upon himself, but instead because he hated falling to the stereotype everyone saw in him. They even called him out on self-harm because of his constant dramatics, and although he hadn't done it in many, many years, it only made it more degrading to fall back into old habits.

He was only a bloody, red doll made for other's satisfaction...

* * *

 

Chester paused, frowning before knocking a bit louder and then opening the door slightly to peek in. "Grell-senpai?"

Grell snapped his head up, hiding his arms behind his back with wide eyes. "Ch-Chester? What are you doing here?" He put on a fake smile, crossing on leg over the other as he fluttered his eyelashes. "Come for another distraction, did you?" Suddenly, there was a blur of red, something hitting the wall nearby although what sailed through the air went fast enough to avoid being seen.

Softening his expression, the younger reaper approached the crimson Shinigami and sat beside him with the panties tucked into his pocket and out of sight. "Grell, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, darling. Just practicing a rather dramatic scene of a play. You know how I love my dramatics~" he crooned, an obvious lie although his face did not betray it.

"What are you hiding, Grell? You can trust me..." he whispered, gently touching his knee as to not upset him further.

"I'm not 'hiding' anything," he huffed, crossing one leg over the other and keeping his wrists hidden behind his back as he turned his head away.

"Grell..." Chester muttered, frowning slightly. Sure, he was a dork, and he wasn't nearly the smartest reaper there was, but he wasn't entirely stupipd. Before Grell could react, he reached forward to reach behind the other and grab his hand touched something hot and sticky...

The redhead noticed his touch, abruptly pulling away and spinning off the couch to slap Chester so hard across the face that his cheek instantly began to bruise. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" he screamed, tears beginning to prick his eyes again as his chest tightened.

Chester looked like a wounded puppy, staring at Grell and then at the bloody wrists he had before standing. "Grell..." he whispered softly, trying not to cry in front of the other as he pulled out the garment from his pocket and laid the panties on the desk. "Hollis found this in my office."

He then turned, extremely hurt by the redhead's slap as he touched his cheek and walked out of the office.

As soon as the door closed, Grell sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands--tears mixing with blood.

* * *

 

Hours later, Chester had finished his paperwork and was leaving the office with a heavy heart. The redhead still weighed on his mind, and he paused as he walked by said reaper's office on the way out. Would he still be there? Was there a chance to fix the relationship between them before it was too late?

No, he didn't mind if the intimate relationship they had formed was over, he'd find another way to stay distracted. However, Grell was still a friend. And he knew Grell desperately needed someone to cling to in his grief.

Summoning every ounce of courage, he opened the door and knocked lightly on the frame. "Grell-senpai? Can I come in, or should I get the bloody hell out of your office?" he muttered, still hurting from Grell's previous words.

Grell was bandaging his wrists, sniffling as he didn't look up. When he spoke, the words were gentle and quiet...almost broken. "You can come in...I don't bite...unless you want me to."

Chester closed the door behind him to allow them privacy as he approached the other and sat down beside him. He looked sadly at the bandaged wrists before cupping the other's chin and guiding the other to look him in the eye. "Grell, why didn't you tell me?"

Shaking his head, the redhead avoided his gaze. "If I don't talk to Will, or Ronnie, or Rae, what makes you think that I would talk to you?"

With a sigh, Chester wasn't offended by the logic offered by the other. It made sense in a way, yet in other ways, it didn't. He pulled the otheer close into a hug, closing his eyes tightly. "Grell, you're my friend. Don't ever do that again. I care about you. You scared me."

Not one for mushy stuff normally, he shrugged out of the hug and turned away from him. "So easy to forgive the slut that fucked you."

"You are not a slut. Even if we have had sex, we're still friends; if anything, we're friends with benefits. If you didn't want what happened between us, you could have said no. You were the one who offered."

Grell rolled his eyes, crossing his arms tightly and bitterly looking elsewhere. "Oh please, you were a virgin before I waltzed in. Do you know how many times I have offered myself on a silver platter? I doubt there is a single man in the Dispatch that I haven't slept with; that's how many times," he muttered ruefully, smirking slightly. "And not a single one of them ever stays or comes back. You're one of the few to stay, Chesie..."

"Have you ever begged them? Have you ever been paid to?"

"Well...no..."

"Then I don't believe you're a whore. You're funny, and beautiful, and unique in every way," he said before trying to explain it...in his own...awkward fashion. "Slut are...um...jerks that play with hearts...and they're sexy and...um...you don't play with hearts...and you're not sexy...you're just beautiful and...um..."

Grell smiled lightly, rolling his eyes. "Don't try to get romantic with me, dearie. We both know you're terrible with words."

With a dry chuckle, he scratched the back of his head with that dorky smile. "Guilty as charged."

"Thank you, Chester," he whispered, turning to kiss him on the cheek before standing and smirking at the underwear still on his desk. "So~ you found my present~?"

Blushing now, the younger coughed awkwardly into his hand. "Hollis did."

Smile fading, he suddenly deflated and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. No one could have seen that coming." Chester stood, placing a hand on the redhead's lower back and smiling gently as he cupped his cheek and turned his head to look at him. "Would you like me to take you home?"

Blushing, Grell's eyes widened before he giggled like a school girl. "And will you be staying~?"

"If you want me to..." he chuckled, shrugging as he kissed the reaper's cheek. And then he blushed, swallowing nervously. "Oh wait...I don't know where you live..."

Rolling his eyes at the reaper's initial stupidity, Grell laughed and cozied up to the other. "Then take me home with you~!"

Smiling, he shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Grell only went on, not hearing the younger speak at first. "I understand if you don't want to take me home with you. it isn't usually people's first thought. Most regret it later because they were took drunk to realize what they were doing. And I understand if you hate me in the mor-"

"GRELL! I said: why not?" he interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Blinking, the mangosteen of reapers paused for a brief few moments before squealing and tackling Chester in a hug. This had been one of the few times anyone had let them come to their house after he'd slept with them. His heart soared, nearly choking Chester with his tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you~!"

Coughing, he tried to hug back, but his arms were pinned to his sides. His face turned a shade of purple, unable to breathe the oxygen he didn't need. "Gr-Grell!" he rasped, pupils dialating as he squirmed in the grip.

"Oh? Sorry, darling, I suppose I got ahead of myself," he giggled, his tongue slipping at the word 'darling'. It was a word he called only those close to his heart, and Chester knew that by the blush and the look on his face.

"It's o-okay." He cleared his throat, adjusting his tie before speaking again. "Would you prefer for me to cook us dinner tonight?"

"Can you cook?" he asked, skeptical that Chester could cook more than a sandwich an cereal.

"Well...um...uh...sorta?"

Rolling his eyes, he giggled. "Don't worry about it. I'll Make dinner*, since you were nice enough to offer to let me stay at your house tonight. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Well~? Are we going~?" he giggled, raising an eyebrow as he put a hand on either of his hips.

"Whenever you're ready," he said with a shrug.

Beaming, Chester offered his arm, which Grell took hastily.

"I'm always ready for you, darling~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note 1 (crazigrl):  
> Crazi here again! Haha, well, honestly I hardly ever make Author's Notes for my own stories, but I was eager to skip down memory lane when Chester was still so adorable! This was written in June of last year, and some things have been edited like in the Grell cutting scene where Holly did help Grell bandage up, and the panties were actually a ribbon originally. Panties actually make more sense anyway. But fun fact, this was supposed to be a Hester (HollyxChester) rp, but turned into Grell and Chester's love story. But it turned out good.  
> Well, I also found out Senpai was like "Nu, we will never!" on some scenes which makes me sad *tears up* But never fear, I may (if I have time) upload them publically on here, but only after we get a lot of reviews and chapters! It'll be a treat. Oh, and I'm sure if you want to draw out a scene or do some fan art then it's fine. Personally, i would love to see that! Ok, look at me blab! Hehe. Have a good day.  
> Author's Note 2 (RuGrimm):  
> Hello my beautiful little darlings~! This was quite fun to get to edit and rp. As crazi said, there were some scenes we cut just to save the innocent eyes of some viewers. We can call them the 'deleted scenes'. Here, let me make a deal with you all:  
> If we manage to earn 20 reviews and 50 favorites by the time we get to the 15th chapter, we will reward the fans by posting a special "Deleted Scenes" collection seperately on crazi's profile. So go ahead and tell your friends and everyone you know to read this and favorite/review!  
> So there's that ;)  
> Also, if you see that little * up there, that was actually an error I am unable to fix. That error is something that my keyboard does. it puts capitals in weird places, and I am unable to go back and fix them. I delete them and try to put a letter there again, and it is still a capital. It drives me insane, but oh well. There is nothing I can do abOut it. See? There. It did it again -.- *grrrr*  
> I look forward to getting to post the 3rd chapter sometime next week as I will be gone all weekend celebrating my mother's birthday. :D I love to spoil my mom on her birthday. She's getting heart-shaped chocolate-chip waffles for breakfast, a chocolate ice cream cake, an all-day Disney Movie viewing party, and she gets a special movie for her birthday...the only Disney she has NEVER EVER seen. So yay~!  
> I'll see you all later then, and I hope you enjoy our latest installment of Love's Reach ;)  
> Bye, Bye Sayonara


	3. Making Peace

With a cheerful giggle, Grell pranced through the portal out into the empty, lamp-lit street in downtown Reaper London. Long, narrow concrete walkways lined the empty, marble-top streets. Every tree and shrub was lined with fencing; every lit lamp-post was exactly 10 meters from each other.  They both stood before a black and navy blue house in front of a heavy, black steel gate. The yard before them was neatly trimmed, rose bushes that had not yet bloomed lining the steel fencing. Each house on the block was the exact same style, although each had its own unique flair.

 They walked down the rock pathway, stepping on stones to the navy blue door that revealed the bright crimson living room that looked as if it belonged in Grell’s own home.

Grell squealed at the sight of the red living room, running in and flopping onto the couch to hug one of the scarlet cushions. "It's so beautiful!!!!!" he cried, blushing as he buried his face in the red pillow.

"Glad you like it. All the rooms have a different color. The kitchen is light blue, the bathroom purple, and my room is yellow. Where would you like to sleep? I have a guest room if you want," he offered with a quiet voice, nervously wringing his hands behind his back.

The effeminate reaper shrugged, having no qualms about sleeping anywhere as he sat up. "I don't know; I'll decide after dinner," he said, jumping back up and walking into the kitchen while curiously looking around at everything he had in stock. He opened the white-handled cabinets in the blue kitchen, inspecting all his food and mentally preparing a meal after he saw the desired ingredients.

"Okay…” he muttered, awkwardly watching the reaper going through his personal kitchen cabinets. “Grell, I'm going to go change, so I'll be in my room if you need me." He managed a small smile toward Grell as he headed to his room.

Once inside, he closed the door and leaned back against it with a blush. With a small smile in the dark seclusion of his room, he sighed and ran a hand through his dark black hair. What the hell was he doing—bringing Grell home? He wasn’t even supposed to get attached. Not only was the redhead his mentor, Holly was supposed to be the one he was in love with. How could he love Holly when he was beginning to fall for his former teacher?

His thoughts swam around in his head, distracting him while he changed, and he didn’t notice that he hadn’t entirely taken off his boxers when he reached for the rest of his clothes before he fell face forward. He knocked a small figurine off his dresser in the process, getting the attention from the one in the kitchen.

Grell looked up from the stove where he had begun cooking when he heard a small crash from the bedroom, and shamelessly he opened the door and leaned over Cheater who was, for the most part, in the nude. "I'm not sure whether or not to help you up, or enjoy the sight, Chesie~!" he teased, after making sure the other Shinigami was uninjured first before he put his hands on his hips and cocked said hips to the side.

"G-grell! I-I...sorry! I-I tripped and...Um..." he tried explaining as he got up. "Please turn around or something." He grabbed a pillow off his bed, covering his nether-regions bashfully.

Grell giggled, winking as he spoke. "I rather like you like this." He smirked before crushing their lips together unexpectedly, pushing him down onto the bed to straddle his hips without ever breaking the kiss.

He kissed back softly letting himself be straddled, letting out a moan from his not so little him accidentally being rubbed on by Grell's trousers.  The pillow tumbled from his hands when he was pushed down, and those hands soon found Grell’s hips eagerly.

Grell’s lips were warm and familiar, tasting of faint toothpaste and light wine: an odd combination to say the least. The red reaper pressed harder against him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues curl together, soft, damp suction sticking their lips together like glue.

Eventually, Grell giggled, pulling away with the slightest of a teasing nibble to his swollen lips before poking his nose with a painted nail. "Behave. I still have to make dinner." The redhead hopped off, walking out the door with a smirk and a sway of the hips. With green eyes looking back over his shoulder, Grell smirked a smug smile and blew a flirtatious kiss his way.

Chester was flushed, panting as he stared after the redhead that had left as quickly as he had come. It wasn’t fair to lead him on like that! He huffed childishly, getting up and digging through his dresser drawers to grab tighter sweat pants and a tight, red t-shirt. _'Two can play at that game.'_

His footsteps walked down the hallway, ending when the reaper jumped up onto the counter to watch Grell cook with the slightest of smirks. He couldn’t wait to see the reaction he would receive when Grell turned around, and he managed to muss his hair to give him the disheveled look he was going for. There was no way his lover could possibly ignore him now, and the goal he had in mind wasn’t hard to guess.

Grell turned around and blushed as a first reaction before regaining his composure and looking him up and down with a sly smirk. "Trying to send a message, darling~." Darling—it was a name Grell only called William, Ronald, or Rae: people who were close to him.

"Message? Hmm nope. Unless you like how I dress when I'm not at work," he said, playing innocent and batting his naturally girly eyelashes on accident. And when he realized what Grell had said, a bright blush lined his cheeks bashfully. He knew that Grell only called a select few darling. He wasn't sure whether or not to be embarrassed or honored. 

"Nah, I've seen tastier treats out there," teased the redhead, turning his back to Chester and hiding his own growing blush. If he wanted to play that game, he was going to lose. "Well....if you're going to get all dressed up for dinner then, maybe I should go back to my house real quick for a quick change~. What do you think, Ches-ter~?"

"Hmm, you can always wear some of my old clothes. I was quite a rebel when I was your size a hundred years ago. They would fit nicely," he said as he slipped off the counter, wrapping his arms around Grell's waist.

Grell ignored those strong....tempting....arms around his waist, biting his lip to shrug it off and focus on the meal he was cooking. "Well, I did have a very _specific_  outfit in mind....." he sighed, looking back at Chester with a smug look.

Chester smirked at this. "Really now? Well...there's no doubt how beautiful you would look in it." He spoke in a deep voice that sounded more confident than usual. He pressed further into Grell's form trapping him against the counter.

Grell grit his teeth as he forced a smile, refusing to shiver. "W-well I can't show you if you don't let me g-go~."

He loved what he was doing to Grell, so he whispered in Grell ear, "Maybe I don't _want_  to let you go." His voice was husky, and his breathing was hot. To finish off the tease, he licked Grell's ear very slowly, reveling in the shudder he received.

"T-too bad.," he breathed, biting his lip as he swallowed a gasp and slid from Chester's grip. He twirled around to lean against the counter with a sly smile. "Now, can I trust you with dinner, Ches~?"

"Sure!" the ravenette chirped backing off and reaching out to ruffle Grell's hair. He started attending to the unfinished dinner in place of the redhead who had stepped away. It wasn't something he recognized, and he frowned curiously before looking up at Grell. "What are you up to?"

"Zucchini bread with roast of lamb and cucumber slices soaked in vinegar. Just make sure the lamb doesn't blow up or catch on fire," Grell said, shrugging as he stepped through a portal he created in the wall nearby with a sly smile......

Chester just shrugged. He didn't mind what the red lover thought was going to turn him on. He knew what he liked. He made sure the lamb didn't burn. It was pretty simple for him. Thinking the best drink top accompany this dinner was red wine, he pulled some down from one of his many cabinets along with two wine glasses.

* * *

Only minutes later, a lacy, glove-clad arm wrapped around Chester's waist, a tongue trailing up the side of his neck. "Looks delicious, darling~..." Grell giggled, nibbling on his ear and outfit obscured from Chester's vision in their current position. 

"What are you wearing?" he asked in an unmoved tone. He really couldn't see it, so it didn't have any effect. Grell's voice, however, had some effect, but it wasn't noticeable from the waist up.

Grell giggled, vanishing and gone from Chester's sight...that is...until he looked at the doorway. The redhead smirked, leaning seductively against the frame and twirling a lock of curly, red hair. He was clad in a fancy, scarlet dress with white ruffles. It was sleeveless, the back dipping down just short of his tailbone and the bottom held together by lace strings that made a sort of corset, outlining his body that was curved in all the right places. The side of his dress was parted on the side, revealing thigh-high stockings held up by garter belts with a tiny golden bell on each one. A red fedora was placed precariously on his head with red, lacy ribbon falling from the back; red hair was slightly curled and drawn to the side only to rest on his bare, milky-white shoulder. "You like?" he crooned, fluttering long, black eyelashes innocently and resting his cheek against the frame.

Chester saw Grell and almost died. It wasn't what he usually liked, as he had never thought of such a possibility before, but it suited Grell nicely and sent all of his blood south. That was most likely the reason why a dark blush wasn't plastered across his face despite the heat he could feel there quite clearly.

"What? You know it isn't polite to stare~" he crooned, walking past Chester with a sway of the hips and he used a single finger to close Chester's mouth with a giggle. "You'll catch flies that way, darling."

"W-wha...." He didn't notice his mouth had been hanging open. He dug his nails in the counter, leaning back against it. _'Dear God, Grell!'_ He just couldn't stop staring.

Grell bent over suggestively, humming to himself as he grabbed some oven-mitts and pulled out the roast from the oven, setting it on the counter with a lecherous grin. He then slid his way over to Chester, one hand over his chest, tracing delicate patterns and the other resting on the counter as he leaned in closer to almost touch noses. "This is why you shouldn't try to out tease me darling~....I hope I've made things a little harder for you," he winked, smirking as he pulled away with a giggle.

He swallowed, knowing he wasn't going to win at this. "Is it getting hot in here?" he gasped as he took off his shirt showing what was underneath which he doubt could compare to what Grell looked like now.

"I guess so," Grell said absentmindedly, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he took a cucumber and inspected it curiously; he ever so often looked back to make sure Chester was watching. He then shrugged, biting into it with razor-sharp teeth and a grin and winking at Chester before setting it aside and reaching for some plates. He then put his knee on the counter-top to add a little extra height and the skirt of the dress 'accidentally' parted slightly to show a tad more of his thigh seductively. Damn......he was a tease.

Chester couldn't take it any longer as he grabbed Grell down and pressed him against the counter. His hands rested on his hips, breathing heavily on his lips. "Geez, Grell, you're such a tease. Now that lovely dinner is going to get cold," he murmured with a pout as he licked Grell's lips to bring him into a passionate kiss.

Grell giggled against his lips, eyes sliding closed with that triumphant smile plastered to his face like cheap wallpaper. His hands slid up Chester's arms, not minding as his spine pressed against the wooden edge of the counter and he was bent backward over the marble-top. "Mmm, I don't think so~," he cooed as he parted, easily pushing him of to flip the roles and pin Chester against the counter instead. "I've worked so hard for a nice dinner for the two of us. The least you can do is wait until after dinner. _Then_ you might get desert~. Can you do that for me.....Ches....ter~?" he whispered huskily against his ear before giving it a seductive lick, his hand wandering to an area that he had come to know well over the past week.

"I ...can try," he whimpered his sweat pants were starting to hurt. "Just can we stop teasing each other?" he practically begged, gasping as he pressed into his touch. He didn't want to be teased anymore.

"Mmm, you started this...Turnabout is fair play, or so they say," teased the red reaper, sliding off Chester with a smirk and leaving once more with a smug expression.

"No you started this when you teased me while I was changing." He pouted, crossing his arms as he stared at Grell's ass longingly before gasping and instantly brightening. "Oh I also pulled down some red wine for us!" he exclaimed, rather happy he remembered that.

"Yes, but you dared to challenge," reminded the redhead, grinning as he reached for the plates and delicately balanced them on one arm while holding the two glasses full of red wine in the other. "Ta-da~!" Grell gave a soft smile, placing the plates on the table before slowly setting the glasses beside them. He laughed, clapping his hands together with a bright smile."There! Perfection to DIE~ for!" He twirled, ending up in his signature pose.

"Yes, it's quite perfect," he murmured as he soon got lost in thought. _'Hmmmm~ wine. I like wine almost as much as I like Hollis. Wait if I like Hollis then why am I fooling around with Grell? Maybe I'm confused? If I'm going to pursuit Hollis wouldn't I have to stop indulging in guilty pleasures with Grell? But it's Grell!'_ He was so confused on that, but soon he just shrugged it off.

Grell noticed that pensive expression on his face, wrapping his arms around Chester's waist from behind and resting his chin on Chester's shoulder. "Whatcha thinkin' bout?" he inquired, looking up at Chester with a tiny smile. "You thinkin' bout Hollis?" the redhead asked, blinking up at Chester. Of all things, he asked if Chester was thinking about _Holly_. Not work. Not the food. Not even _himself_....just...Hollis...

"Um it's nothing Grell just a bit confused on how I feel. The usual," he brushed it off with a smile. "Come on I'm dying to try your food!"

"Okay!" Grell chirped, putting aside the mental note to delve deeper after dinner...or perhaps during. He pulled out a chair for Chester before plopping on his own. The effeminate reaper was about to burst with giddiness as he watched Chester with wide eyes--ready for any sign of his cooking skills on Chester's face.

Chester thanked Grell for pulling out the seat and for dinner under his breath. Cutting up some and putting it into his mouth, his eyes widened. Not really in surprise but more in awe. It was _amazing._ "This is really good!"

Grell beamed, giggling before starting his own dinner with a pleased smile.

He finished a while before Chester, crossing his legs and picking up his glass; he swished around what was left of the red wine inside the delicate glass. "So...earlier.....what are you confused about Chesie?" he inquired, taking a sip of the red liquid nonchalantly.

"I already told you it was nothing." He smiled, drinking his own wine. He wasn't going to tell Grell. How would Grell even react to knowing that he was falling in love with _him_? He had to keep it to himself.

"I've put that smile on enough times to know it's fake. You can tell me, Chester. It's not like you can break something already broken." Grell said, sighing.

"Fine. Just don't freak out. You know I like Hollis, but to go after her I would have to stop with you. I don't want that. I think I like you like I like Hollis. That's what I'm confused about." He sighed, looking down waiting for something--anything. He prepared himself for the slap that would never come, or the disgusted look that would never appear on Grell's face. Instead, he was met with only a dismal sadness.

_"Don't."_

Chester looked up with wide eyes, surprised as he stared stupidly at the other.

"Don't look at me like that. You know. You know I'm....not worth it." Grell looked away with a red tongue licking away a stray, red drop from his equally crimson lips, setting aside his glass. "You deserve someone who can actually make you happy. Someone who won't break you in the end..." Grell stood, turning his back and walking out of the kitchen without another word.

Chester sighed. Grell was at this again? He knew he shouldn't have said anything. He grabbed the wine and poured another glass seeing his was empty. He got up to go after Grell. "You didn't eat much. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be~?" Grell chirped, putting on that cheery facade that he wore every day--much like Chester's only moments earlier. He was sitting on the couch, lying down with his fingertips drumming on his lean stomach. He looked upside down at Chester and giggled. "And I ate darling~, but I've never had much of an appetite."

He frowned at Grell. "I didn't see you eat so I thought you didn't. That smile is fake Grell. Moments ago I had the same smile," he said grabbing his drink and downing it. He poured some more as he sat on the arm of the chair, ignoring the lecherous look he was getting from the other.

"What did I say about getting drunk?" he hissed as he sat up and slapped the glass from his hand.

Chester stared at him blankly, face blanched from the sight of those razor-like teeth too close to his person for comfort. He swallowed, deciding that it would be best to tread lightly. "You said not to...but if you really don't want me to like you, w-why should I stop drinking?" he pointed out honestly. "I'll clean up our mess. Sleep where you like. If you need night clothes, just get something from my drawers..." Chester was about to leave, but he paused for a moment. "But don't go in the closest ok?" 

Grell nodded slowly, watching Chester leave the living room and into the kitchen from a distance, and when he stood to go to the bedroom, he paused next to the nearby bookshelf. His eyes paused on a book, and he fingered through a few pages of King Lear with a slight frown. It was this sight that Chester walked into when he returned from cleaning the mess in the kitchen, and he smirked as he approached the other and placed a hand on either of Grell's shoulders. 

"You must really like Shakespeare. I can hardly tolerate that book. I don't even know why it's on my shelves." He brushed some of Grell's hair aside, pressing a kiss to his neck gently. "Take it if you want; it just suits you better." He rubbed Grell's shoulder blades soothingly, eyes looking down at the words that were little more than gibberish to him.

Grell's lips curved upwards into an uncharacteristic shy smile. "I already have a copy. Thank you, though."

"All right." He looked at his watch and sighed; it was getting late, and they both had an early shift in the morning. "It's late; we should head to bed soon." 

Grell didn't answer, pressing the book back into the line-up of books gently with probably the truest, happiest smile Grell had ever shown in a very long time. He traced the golden letters on the cover subconsciously, back turned to Chester.

He just chuckled. "Come on, Grell. Time to sleep~ Do you want me to carry you to bed?" he offered as he wrapped his arms around Grell's waist, pressing into him.

Grell's eyes widened for a moment, cheeks dusted with a light pink before he smirked, putting the book back for now and leaning back against Chester. He tilted his head back, catching Chester in an upside-down kiss, pulling back for only a moment to speak. "Yes please~"

He laughed with a dorky smile as he picked Grell up bridal style and headed off to his room. He laid Grell down, allowing the redhead to take off most of his accessories as he rounded the bed to slip under the covers on the other side. When Grell finally settled, curling up gently with a pillow, he started playing with Grell's hair that seemed to be everywhere because of its length and obvious vibrancy.

Grell smiled, eyelashes fluttering as he hugged the arm that eventually slid around his waist. He interlaced his fingers with Chester's, stroking his hand with his thumb gently and sighing in contentment. He didn't think that he would ever be in this situation, feeling another warm body beside him and holding him close for a different reason than to get under his skirts. It was... _nice._ He closed his eyes slowly, heart slowing and breath becoming shallower as he started to fall asleep. As his consciousness slowly faded, he could still feel the warm breath on the back of his neck, stirring stands of bright, scarlet tresses and the steady rhythm of Chester's beating heart.

Unlike most nights, tonight he wouldn't be having nightmares. Instead, he was simply blessed with nothing except a rare, serene peace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya~! Grimm here. I'll be adding Crazi's note later :p Anyway, this chapter took a LONG time to edit with the amount of grammatical errors and just downright plot problems inside. However, i believe that I finally won, so yay! If you see anything else, feel free to tell me. I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff! :D Always remember to leave that much appreciated comment and kudos!


	4. Falling to Pieces

Chester shivered, a little moan rolling from his lips as he pulled the blankets close. He didn't remember being so cold when he went to bed the night before. Why was he so cold all of the sudden? After all, having another body beside him shoud have...

 _Grell_.

The thought of the redhead made the young reaper's eyes snap open, looking forward in the darnkess and realizing that the crimson Shinigami's side of the bed was vacant. He blinked twice in confusion. That side of the bed was cold, meaning the other must have been gone for a quite a while. Just where had Grell gone?

Thoughts began to wander before he remembered that Grell usually had early shifts. It was more than likely that the other had taken off before Chester had awoken and said nothing as not to disturb his sleep. 

At that realization, Chester relaxed and sighed, laying there in bed until he realized it was time for himself to head to work. Going through his morning routine, the reaper reflected back on the past few weeks.

Hollis and Grell...two he could never give up. And he certainly couldn't have them both for himself. That would be against his own morals. 

It was these thoughts that haunted him as he went through his routine and walked to work, making sure to take his time as his thoughts plagued him and the crashing of the nearby sea filled his ears over the sound of his own heels on the pavement. His hand were stuffed extra deeply in his pockets at his pensive state, paying no mind to the other bespectacled Shinigami that passed by him on their own routes. 

As he entered the Dispatch building, taking the elevator on the way up to the London Division's floor, he was so distracted that he accidentally walked past his own office and walked into none other than a certain freckled reaper's office.

Hollis tensed, eyes darting up from the paperwork she had been engrossed with at the sight of Chester. Her dotted cheeks heated, frozen in mid-word and pen still pressed firmly on the paper which caused an increasingly large, black dot to stain the parchment beneath the ball point tip. She managed a nervous smile, looking at the dorky black-haired reaper that stared at her with wide eyes.

His hand still rested on the door knob, jaw slack and a dumb expression staining his countenance like the blot on Hollis' paperwork. "I-I...I'm  _so_ sorry!" he blurted, stuttering uncontrollably and stomach flipping at the embarrassment he caused himself. "Forgive m-me. I wasn't paying attention to where I w-was going!" 

Hollis giggled, blushing a little more to make those little freckles he so adored more apparent. She shook her head, trying to show her obvious forgiveness. Just his appearance was enough to cause the butterflies in her stomach, and it was a pleasant relief from the hours of endless paperwork she had endured thusfar today.

Chester bashfully grinned at her reaction and leaned a little bit more on the door handle...a bit too much. He fell over when it swung open more a bit too quickly, stumbling forward with wide eyes and trying to catch himself a nearby filing cabinet. He caught a handle on one of the many drawer, causing it to topple over...on top of him. Papers flew everywhere from the heavy, grey cabinet, the crash causing the nearby graduation plaque to tumble off the wall. Unfortunately for the clumsy reaper trying to get up, that framed plaque fell directly on his head.

"Ow!" 

Chester winced, flinching at the frame that hit him square in the noggin.

Hollis contained the laughter threatening to bubble up from the scene, running forward to help lift the cabinet off him. The clutz scrambled to his feet, brushing off his suit and apologizing feverently.

"I-I am s-so sorry for the mess!" he stuttered, his face nearly as red as a certain ginger's hair.  

She flicked her wrist as if to wave it off, and her own blush gave way to a sheepish smile. The mess didn't matter too much to her. It wasn't as if she was super busy with much else than paperwork today. Around her, the mess would only take a few minutes to fix, and this slight inconvenience meant nothing to her if it meant it would make the Shinigami before her stay a little longer. 

"Again, I'm very sorry," he said, bowing before looking up at her. He bowed a little too low, face-to-boob with her breasts. The close proximity nearly made him yelp, quickly standing up tall with wide eyes. "S-sorry!"

As to make sure he didn't make a further mess of things, he sped-walked past her, trying to take his leave as quickly as possible...mangaing to stub his toe on the door frame on the way out. He bit back a sound of pain, grabbing the door and closing it in a blink of the eye...with his tie caught between the door and the door frame. He failed to notice, trying to leave fast...and choking himself in the process.

Cursing himself, the clumsy officer, opened the door and shut it, running back to his office (tripping over his feet a time or two) and slamming the door once he was inside. He slumped, sliding down the door and hiding his face in his hands.

_'Idiot...'_

 

**Xxx**

Hours later, Chester gathered his paperwork together, deciding he needed to turn them in before he left for his next collection. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to see Hollis on the way to William's office...all the way down the hall. He'd been avoiding her all day like one avoids the flu. 

Opening his door, he peered left and right, making sure the coast was clear before he quietly close the door behind him and fast walked all the way down the hallway toward the door that read: 'William T. Spears'. 

A certain brunette was leaning against the wall next to his office, arms crossed and foot tapping on the tile floor. As Chester walked by, her graze shot up and she stood straight. "Hey, Ches, have you seen Grell-sempai?" 

He looked at Rae, not very worried about giving her a truthful answer...on a certain level. "Not since yesterday. Why are you looking for him?" 

"He was supposed to be here an hour ago, and when Ronnie went to check on him, he wasn't at his house," Rachel explained, shrugging nonchalantly although she was becoming fairly anxious for her absent mentor. At least that explained why he left before Chester got up for certain, but now the question was: where in the devil was he now?

"Geez, why does Grell have to do this on a full day?" Chester grumbled, rolling his eyes as he was still kicking himself for his slip up with Hollis moments ago. "I have reapins all day, Rae. Trust me, if I could I'd look for Grell instead. Did you check his own house?"

Rachel gave him an irritated glare. "I just said Ronnie looked there."

"Oh." A sweat drop trickled down his temple. "Um...did you look in his office?"

"I think I'd know if he was at his office, Chester."

"Um, under his bed?" Chester gave her a sheepish expression, and she nearly deadpanned. 

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT HE WOULD BE UNDER HIS BED?! PULL YOUR SCYTHE OUT OF YOUR ASS!" she snapped, a vein popping out of her otherwise perfect forehead. 

Chester flinched at her tone, feeling utterly stupid. "Well...um...I don't know...did you check the bridge over the river Thames? He likes to hang out there to think..."

Rae blinked at a surprisingly good suggestion, and she beamed at the thought. "Oh! Not yet. I can tell Ronald, and he can check there when he's done with his collection. I doubt we have to really look for him though...he'll probably turn up on his own," Rae said, shrugging and turning toward William's office to inform him of Grell's apparent tardiness. 

"Bye, Rae," he sighed, waiting for Rae to come back out so he could turn in these papers without another word, his mind now on the apparently M.I.A Shinigami. 

**Xxx**

Two days had passed since Grell's disappearance and not a clue to his whereabouts had been found. 

It was now Chester's day off, and he sat sitting in a garden in the human world, his elbow resting on his knee and his head resting on his hand. His mouth was moved to the side and pursed in thought. Grell had been on his mind like dogs on one's heels, and his worry only grew the more he thought his favorite redheaded companion. The purpose of this garden-getaway was get his mind off of him, but any attempt to shake off the thoughts ended up in more possible situations. 

What if Grell ran away and deserted?

What if Grell was abducted?

What if he was murdered?

What if he went suicidal again?

He shook his head, running his hands over his face and up through his hair. This whole situation was infuriating. Why did he have to go missing  _now_?! And all the red roses surrounding him weren't freaking helping! He just wanted to cut them all. 

Standing, he decided a walk would be better suited for clearing his mind...

Nearby, Hollis, unaware of Chester's presence, tossed the bread crumbs left in her hand into the fountain at the ducks. She came here often, as it was her favorite place to visit, and today she only had one reaping and no paperwork (as she had finished most of it the day before). Therefore, she thought a quick break and a visit to the public garden in London was in order. She didn't notice Chester approaching.

The ravenette was startled at the sight of Hollis Harvey standing beside the fountain, and he blushed greatly. His hands flew up to his head, trying to straigten his mussed hair before he approached his crush. This was his chance to make an impression! 

After straightening his tie and giving himself a mental pep-talk of sorts, he took a deep breath and took a step forward.

Hollis remained unaware of his presence until he was right next to her, and the blue haired Shinigami gave a startled gasp the moment he cleared his throat to speak. Crumbs fell from her hands into the pond at her jump, and as a result, she awkwardly brushed back a lock of blue hair behind her ear, biting her lip and blushing as she tried to straighten up.

"I'm sorry for startling you," he said patting her head and causing Hollis' cheeks to heat even more. She was a full grown woman, not a child! "I'll get you more bread if you want to continue feeding these." 

Hollis shook her head, there wasn't much time left for her anyway, and her heart felt trampled on by the way he had patted her head much like one would do to a child. The young, smaller grim reaper looked away bashfully, hands clasped in front of her.

"Okay..." he said, awkwardly shuffling his feet. "So...um...you don't by any chance know were Grell ran off to, do you?" 

Hollis looked at him curiously for a moment before shaking her head. She hadn't seen him for nearly two days; she would be lying if she 'said' that she wasn't beginning to get worried as well. 

An uncomfortable laugh filled the space around them, and Chester chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least we both don't know. Maybe you and I can tear London apart later looking for him," he laughed. 

Giggling, the bluenette nodded in agreement as she looked at her watch. Her mirth faded quickly at the time, and she looked up at Chester as her finger tapped on the clock's face--time to go. The other Shinigami gave a slight bow before handing Chester a piece of paper with her phone number and address in cursive before taking off for her only collection today. 

Chester stared at it blankly, eyes wide as two fingers held the small parchment firmly. He'd...gotten her number...The thought enough was enough to eliminate a certain redhead from his mind for a few moments, and a stupid grin split his face like ice in the middle of spring. He sighed, very happy until worry struck him again. 

There was only one option left to him at this point. It was time to ask Ronald, the leader of the search for Grell. Forming a portal, the thought of where else to search took over his brain as he jumped into Ronald's office. 

Said blonde was asleep at his desk; head cradled in his arms and resting on the polished, paper-ladden surface. There were dozens of maps filled with circles that were all crossed out in red ink, several containing the words: Grell's Possible Locations. The blonde had been working tirelessly through the night to find his mentor, finally passing out from exhaustion after twenty-six cups of expressos and other caffeinated drinks. 

Chester sighed at the sight before him. He grabbed the map, and without waking Ronald up, he pulled it from under him as he looked at it.

' _Wow he looked at a lot of places didn't he?'_ This just spiked his worry almost half or more of the map was in red ink. He groaned how was he supposed to find Grell now?!

There were only two circles unmarked on the map....One was around William's home, the other was around Chester's. There were arrows pointing to Chester's home, as to Ronald, that seemed the most plausible given William's dislike of the redhead.

_'How the hell does he know where I live? I've never given anyone my address!'_

Suddenly angry that the blonde must have been stalking him, or even suspecting him as a cause of Grell's disappearance, Chester summoned his scythe, hitting the back end of his sickle on the desk. "RONALD! WAKE UP!"

Ronald grumbled, cracking open his eyes with a yawn and looking up groggily. "Nnn, Chester? I thought you were off today..." he mumbled, chin resting on his knuckles as he propped up his elbow on the desk.

"I am. This is what I'm doing in my off time," he said holding up the map. "How do you know where I live? It's not in my file as far as I know, and I check that file a lot." 

"Mmm....I asked Will-senpai for all employee confidential records. Since we have a reaper MIA they opened the confidential records in the restricted section so I could write down all employee addresses and contact information..." Ronald simply said, starting to drift off again before his eyes shot open again, refusing to fall asleep. "All under the agreement I never release said information to any other officers without authorization."

"Well I'm sure that he's not at my house," he said without revealing anything. "Is there anywhere else he could be? Anywhere at all?" 

"I have no idea. When did you see him last, specifically? And what was he doing?" Ronald said, an unusual sense of authority in his tone. Honesty right now was the only thing going to help them find Grell, and besides...didn't Grell say he'd slept with Ronald too?

Chester blushed madly. "He was at my house and we were going to sleep. He fell asleep as far as I knew and when I woke up was gone."

Ronald's mouth twitched into a small smile. "He got you too, huh?" The blonde stood, grabbing his hat and putting it on his head. "Then we should check around the house, in case he left any clues of his whereabouts," he said, letting Chester make the portal as he had no idea of his actual location except the address.

Chester frowned making the portal, but it lead straight to his livingroom as he didn't want Ronald to know exactly where he lived. He stepped through first, seeing as Ronald would just follow.

Ronald didn't say anything about his home, respecting his privacy and looking at Chester. "Would it be alright if I walked the block? Maybe he dropped something if he left by walking," explained the blonde, walking to the door and looking back at Chester.

"Go ahead. Just don't get lost; these streets around here are like a maze, and they are not always the best." 

Ronald nodded, promptly leaving without another word, leaving Chester to check his phone for any sign that the redhead might have called him. It had been likely the fifth time he'd checked it in the past few days, but he hardly cared. If there was a chance--any at all--he would try to take it.

*Fifteen minutes later...

Chester found nothing out of the ordinary except Grell's hat which was on the coffee table (which he probably forgot on the way out). All the sudden, Ronald yelled from outside. "CHESTER!!!!!!"

Chester grabbed his scythe and ran outside to Ronald, ready to strike. He knew there were not so great reapers or trainees in the area, and he didn't want anyone (elsse) to get hurt. "What is it?"

Ronald didn't answer, staring at the sidewalk in eerie silence. There, was Grell's glasses (or what was left of them); the lenses were shattered into a million pieces and the frames crushed....the chain beads scattered all over.... There were droplets of blood leading down the sidewalk but stopping at a wall in an alley...

Portal most likely.

Chester got to what Ronald saw, seeing the blood and running a hand through his hair. "This is not good. Not only is he blind as a f*** bat right now but he's injured and most likely suicidal," he told Ronald breathlessly...he hadn't sprinted like that since his final exams. Chester Smiths had never been a very athletic reaper.

"If he was going to commit suicide, Chester, he wouldn't have destroyed his glasses. Whatever happened, it was most likely against his will, and he gave them a fight but didn't win. I say they because if it was one on one, he would have had time to grab his chainsaw. As far as we know, it was silent and quick." Ronald picked up the broken frames from the ground and the frames breaking easily again when he picked them up. "Shit, what the hell did you get yourself into this time, senpai?" he muttered, sighing and looking at the trail of blood.

"There is a large group of trainees in the area they cause trouble a lot. Up to ten or fifteen boys are in the group. They might have something to do with it." 

"No. Senpai would pummel their sorry arses to the ground if it was trainees. You saw how easily he beat you a few days back. If Senpai was being assaulted and kidnapped like that by trainees, there would be a lot more blood and a few bodies. My guess is demons," Ronald replied with a sigh, closing his eyes.

Chester frowned he felt stupid. "Demons? I thought they couldn't get into the shinigami realm, at least not without the help of a reaper," he said confused.

"Exactly." Ronald grit his teeth, knowing that only the strongest of demons would have the ability to get here themselves, but those demons would never dare set a foot onto Shinigami territory... "Someone betrayed us, and I'm going to drive my scythe through their fucking head when I find them." He stormed off down the street, knowing there was nothing he could do here at the moment--glasses in his clenched hands.

"Wait; Ronald, you should not run off alone. Especially when you don't know where you are," he warned, catching up to Ronald. "Plus if you go this way the streets get worse."

"Sorry, Ches, just pissed off about them taking Grell-senpai...." he said, sighing as he stopped and put his hands in his pockets. The blonde's expression calmed, and he gave Chester a small smile. "I don't know how you're managing to keep calm..."

"When your mentor was Alan, you tend to keep a calm outlook. I really want to rip the closest thing apart. The closest thing is you, but you have not angered me in anyway," he stated calmly keeping his distance. "I learned well how to keep my rage in check. The other day was the only exception."

Ronald gave him a sympathetic smile, play punching him in the shoulder. "Sorry 'bout your mentor, Chester. Alan-senpai was a cool guy....." he mumbled, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh when he remembered finding Alan and Eric's bodies after the Crystal Palace incident.

"It's fine. Even though he wasn't ready to die, I don't believe he would of wanted me to linger on it. Besides, people die everyday. Eventually we will too. Because nothing is forever. Anyway we should get to William as soon as we can and report to him what was dicovered. Just don't say anything about me and Grell please."

Ronald chuckled, pretending to zip his lips. "My lips are sealed. Besides, I doubt it matters, William won't tell anyone if he ever found out. Let's just say, me and you aren't the only ones Grell ever screwed." He winked, grinning and making a portal to William's office in the nearby wall.

"Yeah well that's not quite the end of it," he muttered under his breath, stepping through the portal and in William's office in an instant.

William looked up from his paperwork with a sigh, setting his pen aside and adjusting his glasses just as Ronald appeared behind Chester. "I assume this is about Reaper Sutcliff...." he said blandly, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"It's a little worse then what we imagined William, Grell-se-, Grell's glasses were found; they are badly broken and there was blood that lead to a wall. Most likely, a portal was made there," he reported. "Ronald thinks a demon took down Grell, but that would only mean a reaper helped this demon as demons cannot come into our realm without a reaper's help."

William nodded curtly, sighing heavily. This was going to bring more overtime tonight, he could count on it. "All right, I'll send a patrol over the realm in full-scale search. Smiths, you're in charge of the north London search party, Knox you take south. In light of our conduct, any Reaper MIA not found within 31 days is classified as dead and all searches are to cease. As he was reported officially MIA yesterday, we only have 29 days to find Sutcliff. We start tomorrow morning, you are dismissed." He nodded to the door, Ronald turning on his heel and opening the door for Chester.

Chester paled hearing that as he slowly walked out, thanking Ronald for opening the door for him. He had to find Grell now, but he also felt like he would fail Grell. Chester just looked at the ground with a lump in his throat.

_'Although I said people die everyday, Grell can't be one of those people...at least not any time soon...and hopefully never.'_

Ronald gave a soft smile, patting his shoulder for comfort. "Hey, don't worry, we'll find him. I know we will." The blonde gave him another pat before walking off with his hands in his pockets and hat hanging down over his eyes as he looked at the ground.

Chester saw Ronald look the same way he did. It was a look he'd known well by this point. "Hey Ronald, what's wrong?" he asked, following him. Ronald wasn't usually like this so he figured something was wrong...Obviously, the answer was quite simple. Their mentor had been abducted by demons, but again, Chester had never been the brightest. 

"Just worried....demons are known for torturing their victims, Ches...." Ronald said quietly...not looking up. "Ya know...rape and stuff..."

"Really? I didn't know. Never really encountered anything demon related," he said now more worried than before. He rubbed his hands together in trepidation, his teeth biting his lip slightly. "Are there any known demons in London, Ronald?"

"More than we can keep track of," he murmured dismally, closing his eyes with another sigh.

"I do have all day. I think I can interogate a few hundred at least," he chirped, beaming a bit at the idea of contributing to the investigation before it officially began tomorrow morning. 

"Really? You think a few demons are going to tell you? They'll probably tell you where to go and ambush you in an alley; they'll murder you in cold blood and tell the ones keeping Grell, if he's still alive, the Reapers are hot on their trail, so that they can either move him to an entirely different place or kill him on the spot," chastised Ronald, looking at him with the:  _Are You Kidding Me?_ face.

Chester looked at him with a: _Do You Seriously Think I'm **That** Stupid _ face. "I know I'm not that smart with emotions, but I think I can talk to some demons about reapers. Especially if they think I'm rouge or something," he said with a straight face. "If they think I'm out to kill Grell and not save him then they may be more willing to talk. If they think I hate reapers then it'll be a bit easier to weasel something out of them."

Ignoring the fact that was a plan AND an argument only an eleven year old would come up with, Ronald sighed and crossed his arms. "And you're willing to get yourself killed? Why would they risk themselves to come all the way here and kidnap one reaper in particular and cause no other trouble? They took him for a reason, Chester. Which means they don't want him dead yet. They want him for something. What? I don't know. But they didn't just take him just to kill him."

"That may be true, but I can't just sit here. I'd rather die trying than to wait for _him_ to die. You don't need to go through the same thing," he argued very quietly, almost whisper-like. Then, rubbing his eyes, he shook his head. In times like this, there was only one salvation he ever leaned upon. "I need a drink." 

"Grell-senpai hates drinking; ya know that, Ches," stated the blonde who went to parties and to the pub at least once a week. He gave a small smile, chuckling at the thought of Grell catching him drunk last time before he fell silent. "I'm going home. I'll see you in the field, Ches." He gave a mock salute before making a portal home and stepping through.

"See ya," he whispered, a frown plastered on his face as his hands dug down deeply in his pockets. His eyes fell toward the floor, brows furrowed together as he stood alone in the hall outside William's office. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Chester eventually turned on his heels, walking toward the wall and hesitating. His hand hovered over the wall, not yet touching.

The pub or home?

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, he closed his eyes and placed his palm firmly to the wall.

Drinks it was, then...


	5. Struggle to Survive

Hollis and Chester were walking down the streets of London together in silence. It had been nearly a month since Grell's disappearance, and today was the day. At noon today, Grell Sutcliff would be deemed dead and all search parties discontinued.

The entire twenty nine eays, Hollis had been by Chester's side in search for the redhead, but no one had recovered a single clue. They were at a dead end.

Only four hours left...

"Hollis why can't we find him? We've checked everywhere! It's not only making everyone worry but it's frustrating!" Chester raved as he continued walking next to her. For the past 29 days, every night turned into a pub night, and he never had a night's rest until he passed out. 

He cared not for the consequences any longer, and he grew tired of this stress increasingly so as the days passed without any success.

Hollis shook her head, sighing and placing hand on her new death scythe: an elegant fencing rapier, the foil clipped to her belt and bouncing against her leg as she walked besides him. Her mind was fixed on the one walking next to her, cheeks coloring as she stared at him. She was so distracted that she tripped over her own feet, stumbling forward.

Two lean arms caught her, preventing her fall, and when she looked up, she literally squeaked. There was Chester, big green eyes looking down at her.

"Hollis? Are you all right?"

Nodding quickly, she darted up faster than a bean stalk, her face a brilliant scarlet as she played with her short, blue skirt.

Chester swallowed uncomfortably. The close proximity and the smell of faint perfume made her that more alluring, and if the slight stirring against his thighs were any testament, the amount of restraint to _not_ kiss her was enormous.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he cleared his throat and continued on, trying to ignore the slight condition that had been caused by Hollis' slight mishap. What had her so distracted that she'd be as clumsy as he was?

He looked back to ask, but he found her not following him. Instead, she simply stood in the street, staring at something with a determined yet curious face. Cute, yes. However, there were bigger things to think about than coming up with a way to get her on a date with him.

"Hollis? Did you find something?"

She blinked, looking back toward him and then pointing upward. He followed her finger, nearly paling when he saw what she was pointing at. Why hadn't he thought of it before?!

There, a large lavender sign hung precariously over a door of a dilapidated shop. The Undertaker...

"He's the only one we haven't spoken to about this. Do you think William told him?" he asked, walking closer to the shop to open the door for Hollis.

Hollis shrugged, nodding her thanks to Chester and stepping into the dusty shop.

She surveyed the dimly-lit room they had entered, hoping deep down inside that it was uninhabited, or, at the very least, harbored some semi-welcoming person that lived her, although the state of the room seemed to suggest otherwise. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room, and she realized with a small stab of dread that she was surrounded by coffins, all in various stages of production. They ranged from dusty plywood boards stacked in rows against the walls, to fully finished, polished, cushioned coffins that simply needed a "customer" as a finishing touch.

Hollis looked down with the speed of someone who'd just heard the distinctive sound of a rattlesnake, and realized with mute horror that she was standing on a cold stone floor covered in thick gray dust; specifically, ash, which was usually indicative of cremated remains when one was in a place such as this. Out of petty fear, she tensed, grabbing Chester's hand and going pale.

"Relax Hollis. Undertaker does what his name is; he undertakes people--makes them comfortable in their last event. He's a tad creepy, but don't lift the bangs unless you want to see him and scream with delight," he joked, remembering the tale told him about the time Grell looked under the mortician's bangs... _Grell.._.He pursed his lips at the reason they were here in this shop. The thought was enough to dampen the throbbing in his heart caused by the hand wrapped around his own.

"UNDERTAKER!!!! Are you here?" he shouted into the shop, not wanting to venture any further into the shop as well. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't offput by its appearance either.

One of the larger, sturdier coffins was propped against the wall, and it suddenly began to shift, the top slowly sliding to one side as the yellow glint of a certain Shinigami's eyes made itself known to the watching reapers. Undertaker stepped out, suppressing a yawn, and then grinning like the Cheshire Cat at his guests.

"Well, well! How kind of you to stop by," cooed the older Shinigami cheerily as he glided across the room toward Hollis, who simply pressed her back against the door just a little bit harder, not the least bit eager to get any closer to the man at all. "It's almost as though you knew I wanted some company~!"

The Undertaker was an intimidating sight right then, to say the least. He was several inches taller than Hollis, even when she had her tallest heels on, and his eyes were hidden, which made Hollis wary of him, as it made it far more difficult for Holly to predict his next move. The dark drapes the Undertaker always wore contrasted very much with Hollis' slightly darker blue locks of hair that flowed down her back.

"Undertaker we need some information if you have any, but please stop freaking out my co-worker. We need information on Grell Sutcliff's disappearance. Do you have anything for us?" he asked, squeezing Hollis' hand a little tighter as to comfort the trembling greenie.

Undertaker giggled, raising two, long black fingernails to his pale lips. "I might~; I might not~. You know my price, little reaper~" he crooned, chuckling darkly and leaning forwards inches from Chester's face.

His eye twiched; he was not in the mood to be funny. "A funeral service is held for a woman who just passed away. As the pallbearers carry the casket out, they accidentally bump into a wall. They hear a faint moan. They open the casket and find that the woman is actually alive.

"She lives for ten more years and then dies. They have another funeral for her. At the end of the service, the pallbearers carry out the casket.

"As they are walking, the husband cries out, 'Watch out for the wall!'" he told the Undertaker, hoping it would be enough.

The Undertaker doesn't even twitch, he just stares at Chester through his bangs and frowns. He turns to Hollis and bends down slightly to match her height. "I hope you can do better, m'dear," he says with a sigh and Hollis blushes madly. She then reaches out, turning bright crimson and cupping his ear to whisper into it.

Moments after, Undertaker screams with laughter, falling to the floor and laughing so hard the unstable sign outside falls off with a crash. "Oh, oh, oh god! Hahahahahahaha~!" Hollis blushes a dark purple, hiding behind Chester--embarrassed.

"What did you say?" he asked Hollis who simply shrugs and turns her face away. Narrowing his brows, he says nothing before turning back to the Undertaker. "Well can we get our information now?"

Undertaker nodded getting up from the floor. "Of course, of course~! I'll tell you _everything_ you  _ask_ to know!

"You know, I saw Miss Grell a few days ago~. Twelve days to be exact." He dusted himself off, walking back behind the counter with a grin and hands hidden in his sleeves. "I was running my cart after one of mi darlings' parties when I passed by that house at the end of the street and heard someone a'cryin'. I tried going in but it was protected by a sigil. Smart, cunning little demons must have placed a banishment sigil. No reapers in, no reapers out. Through the door at least...." The Undertaker giggled, taking a bite of one of his bone shaped cookies.

"How do you know it was Grell?"

"I saw them taking Miss Grell down the street in shackles~ on the first day. Poor little thing, being dragged through the street lifelessly like a corpse...... I thought the poor little thing was dead by the amount of blood she left behind...." sighed the mortician, finishing off his cookie and reaching for another. "That is....until I stayed up late one night and heard screaming from the same house. I've heard it every night since~. They keep her and torture Miss Grell in that house every night, though I'm afraid I don't know where she is during the day...."

"In less then four hours Grell will be pronounced dead. We will need proof or you to tell them that or they may not believe us, and if what you say is true I don't think we will be able to get inside to get her," he sighed.

"Then perhaps I could just make you a portal in, m'dear," he crooned, grinning as he walked to a nearby wall.

"You mean a portal into were Grell is at?" he asked, a bit confused. "I'm sorry I haven't slept in three days; I'm a bit slow."

"Yes. And if I do so, you owe me a favor." Undertaker said with a chuckle, resting his palm on the wall to form a portal to their destination. "I'm not sure it will take you there _exactly_ , but it will still be in the same building. Good luck m'dears." Hollis took a few tentative steps forward before walking through the portal. There was still no guarantee that Grell would be there...

"Thank you, Undertaker, and like you said I owe you one favor." Chester bowed deeply, summoning his scythe and facing the glowing, blue portal on the wall. Taking a deep breath, he knew that Grell just had to be there. This was his only chance to get him back, and he knew he couldn't mess this up. Especially if it meant that messing up would not only cause Grell's death or his own...but possibly Holly's. He couldn't risk that.

He stepped through without a second thought.

It was dark...the smell awful and threatening to choke them. As their eyes adjusted, Chester looked at his surroundings. The floor beneath them was an old plywood, as was the sloped, pointed celing above them. The musty, dusty smell filled his lungs, threatening to cause him to cough. It had be an attic.

Hollis was crouched beside him, resting her head on the floor and eyes closed.

"Ho-Holly?"

"Shh!" Hollis opened her eyes to shoot him a glare before motioning him to listen.

Creasing his brow, Chester placed his scythe on the ground beside him and lowered his head to press his ear to the wooden floor beneath them.

Raised voices reached their ears from the basement, yet despite the heat behind them, it still seemed distant.

"THERES NO POINT IN IT, CAIN! YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKK THE BITCH!!! YOU STABBED THE KNIFE THROUGH ITS THROAT; I DOUBT IT COULD EVEN BREATHE RIGHT NOW, LET ALONE SCREAM!!!"

"Relax, Azrail. The pleasure before is only slightly lessened, the knife is there to keep him quiet. It's non-scythe material and therefore easily fixable. You can have your fun with the reaper tonight," said a calm, second voice.

He motioned to Hollis to keep quiet as if she wasn't mute, causing her to throw him another glare. Even with his rage boiling, he knew that if they could beat and kidnap Grell, then no doubt they would beat him and Hollis too.

"Fine, whatever," Azrail huffed, their voices growing louder as if they were getting closer. "Just stop injuring the goods. The rest haven't got to play with him yet, and I doubt that Lucifer will be very happy we're keeping a reaper to ourselves. You know how much the king likes to play with his puppets."

"Indeed. We'll tell him soon enough, or kill the reaper before he figures out. Either way, we still win us a nice piece of ass. Just keep your mouth shut, and we'll be fine."

"Why this reaper, Cain? It isn't even  _that_ pretty," complained the other demon.

A slap was heard. "I have my reasons! That bitch took everything from me as a human! It's time he learned his place!"

"What? You can't still be mad about  _that_ , are you? I thought it was that vampire that wronged you, not his little pet."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hehe, you can't get your hands on the vampire, can you? That's why you're taking it out on his redheaded freak, isn't it?"

"AZRAIL!"

"Oh? That makes you mad, doesn't it? What are you going to do about it? Take that piece of ass from me? Sorry, but there's prettier succubi in Hell for me to fuck. Have fun~!"

"COME BACK!!!"

Their voices grew quiet for several moments, and soon enough, the presence of demon suddenly vanished from the premisis.

He cautiously approached Hollis, helping her to her feet. Gesturing to the square door-like shape on the floor, he raised an eyebrow.

Hollis nodded, the tiptoeing toward it to crouch beside it. Seeing herself as the smaller of the two, and likely the less skilled, she placed her hand on the dor, looking at Chester in question.

"I'm ready," he whispered, nodding once as he gripped his scythe tighter in his hand.

She opened it, allowing him to jump down first onto the table below the door. He stood quickly, checking his surroundings with narrowed his eyes. His tense body relaxed when he noticed that no one was here. Looking up, he nodded toward the reaper leaning over the hole to watch him carefully. "It's clear."

With a nod, she jumped down from the attic beside him, drawing her rapier and stepping down. 

"If you take the left side, I'll take the right, if that's okay with you." 

Hollis nodded, breaking away from him and leaving him on his own.

Nerves and hair standing on end, Chester entered the livingroom, his eyes narrowed and body rigid as he was anything that might be thrown his way-

Something grey darted past his feet faster than he could register.

"HOLY SHI-!" Chester jumped, falling back over the couch with wide eyes, legs over head. He scrambled to his feet at the speed of lightning, ready to defend himself against any evil that may come his way. Eyes darted around the room, trying to find his attacker when he looked down.

"Squeak?" A mouse looked up at him, holding a crumb of sorts in its tiny paws.

Chester sighed, slumping his shoulders and closing his eyes in embarrassment. A sweat drop formed on his temple, and he nearly died when Hollis came rushing in, rapier poised at the ready.

"It's fine...just a mouse..."

Hollis blinked, looking at the rodent scurrying toward the door at the end of the hallway nearby and down a flight of stairs. She smirked, looking at him with amusement.

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled, shaking his head before inclining his head toward the door. "What's down there?"

The younger shrugged, starting toward the door with a peaking mixture of curiosity and wariness. 

"Wait, Hollis. I'll go first," he said, trying to be the gentleman. After all, he was a  _man_.

Holly threw him an unimpressed glance, putting a sassy hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. She looked the ' _man_ ' up and down...the  _'man'_ that jumped over a couch at the sight of a mouse. Putting a hand to his chest, she stopped him, rolled her eyes, and passed by him to the door. 

Sulking, the older trudged after her, straightening up as they both looked down the pitch-black stairwell. Reluctantly, Hollis placed one foot on the first step, the wood creaking beneath even her weight. Both cringed.

"Careful..." he warned.

Hollis glared back at him as if to tell him to shut up. She didn't need his back-seat-driving right now.

Turning her attention back toward the task at hand, she started the descent carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible with the old, creaking stairs beneath them. 

What they thought would only be a short descent down a flight of stairs turned into minutes worth of walking. 

 _'How long are these stairs?'_ Chester wondered, and when he went to check his phone, he didn't notice where he was walking and skipped a step...causing him to trip forward. Lettng out a yelp, the taller collided in Hollis from behind, both reapers tumbling down the seemingly endless stairs in a giant ball of black and blue. Heads went over feet, feet over heads, and two bodies tangled together until they collided with a wall, seperating into two, painfully brusied heaps. 

"Uuuhhhh...." moaned Chester, slowly sitting up as he rubbed his head. "That hurt..."

A harsh hand collided with his sore noggin, Hollis sneering at his clumsiness at a time like this. 

"Ow! I'M SORRY!" he yelped, shielding his head from anymore punishment. 

The younger huffed, getting to her feet and gathering her sword into her hand. She turned around to continued...and froze. 

Standing, Chester grabbed his scythe from the stairs, amazed they hadn't stabbed themselves on the fall down. "Oh scythe, I can't believe we didn't-"

His eyes widened at the dimly lit sight behind him, body going slack and shaking in pure horror.

The wall and nearby table was covered in knives, whips, lewd sex toys, and torturous objects meant to not only destroy one's pride and will, but break their bodies and minds...to treat them like a sick animal. Each was carefully selected for another night of unimaginable torture, and some still reeked of the stale blood. However, one could hardly smell it over the smell of urine and fresher blood.

Hollis nearly gagged. 

However, the real terror was not the instruments or the smell, but instead the sight of and on the bed in the corner of the room near the lit candle, nearly burned out. 

Grell lay limply there, arms chained to the bed and body contorted in ways one could never imagine it could be. His chained hand hung off the side of the bed, dripping with blood onto the dried puddle on the floor beneath the mattress. Bits of that beautiful red dress he loved so clung loosely to his tortured, marred skin, and the rest of that dress had been ripped off and thrown all over the ground in shreds. His skin was yellow and red, marred, burnt, and bruised--so unlike that once beautiful, porcelain skin it once was. The redhead's head was tilted to the side, resting on the brick wall behind him where blood was splattered nearly four feet high. Once glourious hair was matted and coarse...dried with blood and hanging over his beaten face. 

In simple terms...he looked...lifeless. 

Hollis heaved at the vision before her, doubling over and retching on the brick floor with wide eyes. Chester choked on the air he was breathing, tears growing in his eyes as he nearly dropped the scythe once tightly held in his hand. He stumbled forward, collapsing at the foot of the bed and running a hand through his hair only to fist it, ignoring the new pain in his scalp. He didn't fail to notice the hole in Grell's throat where he had apparently been stabbed, and it only made his own stomach churn in disgust. 

"D...Do you think he's..." he whispered, trailing off as he couldn't bring himself to say the rest. 

Hollis couldn't respond, even at a loss for thought. The gruesome image would forever be ingrained into her mind, and she dry heaved again, nothing left in her stomach. So much blood...Even as a Shinigami, she had never seen something so brutal. 

She leaned against the wall beside he, sliding down and clutching her knees to her chest with wide eyes, staring off into nothing from the shock. 

Getting to shaky knees, he walked toward her and kneeled in front of her. "Hollis, look at me. Go to the attic and make yourself a portal to William's office. I doubt we can portal out from here because of the seal. I will meet you there once I get Grell, okay? I will be there as soon as I can," he whispered, touching her hand gently. 

Hollis gave a weak nod, standing on shaky legs as if she were a newborn filly, and she held out her scythe. The blue haired Shinigami believed that at the moment, in case something happened while she was gone, he needed it more than she. Giving him a half-hearted smile, she nodded once more before bringing herself to leap up the steps quickly, not going to take the time to walk the length of the stairs again. 

Now alone with the limp body of his lover, Chester took a deep breath and turned, approaching the redhead from the side and reaching out a shaky hand to brush away stiff, red hair from a scarlet-stained face. He sniffed, fighting tears as he ran the back of his fingers along a high cheekbone. 

With a heavy inhale, he raised his scythe and cut the chains from the bed, freeing Grell's outstretched hands. Not wasting another moment, he leant down to carefully slide his hands beneath the redhead, cradling him in his arms. He turned to leave, freezing at the noise that reached his ears. 

Grell whimpered in protest, broken ribs being pressed together by this position, and whipped back pressed painfully against Chester's arm. His brows came together, head tilting away from Chester in the first sign of life the younger had seen since he found the redhead.

"Grell..." he whispered before suddenly realizing there was no time to waste. In the state the other was in, it was likely he could be lost if he dilly-dallied around for much longer. Running as fast as his limbs could allow him up the stairs, Chester shot from the bottom to the top in no time flat, jumping up into the open attic with little regard to the redhead in his arms. 

 _'Just hang in there...'_ he thought to himself, silently pleading with the redhead as he gently placed the other on the attic floor. He turned to the wall, placing his hand to the wall and working on clearing his mind. 

Polychromatic eyes cracked open to a world of pain as Grell slowly returned to consciousness, tears meeting the dusty wood beneath him. "Ch...es...ter?" he whispered, unable to move and utterly helpless. 

"Grell, be quiet. I'm going to get you out of here..." he insisted, shaking his head as he tried to concentrate. "Gosh...I missed you..." He looked over his shoulder at the other with a soft smile before closing his eyes again and clearing his mind. However, he couldn't shake that nagging feeling that this all seemed too easy...

Grell gave a small chuckle, wincing slight from that pain it caused him. "M-my dark-haired hero...h-how could I ev-ever repay y-you?"

"Repay me by holding on," Chester said with a nod, "Now quiet. I can't seem to concentrate..."

As the small blue swirl began to form under his palm, he heard Grell's soft voice behind him. "Che...Chester?"

"Shhh."

"Ch-CHES-AHHHHHH!" 

Chester snapped out of his concentrated trance, the blue swirl collapsing in on itself and disappearing as the reaper swung around and tried to draw his own scythe. It wasn't on his belt. He watched with wide eyes as Grell was yanked backwards into the shadows with a blood chilling scream, his hand outstretched toward him before it too joined its master in darkness. 

"Who's there?! Come out now!" he screamed to the dark attic, yanking Holly's scythe from his belt and running forward in the direction Grell had been dragged. He was prepared to to tear the house apart to refind Grell, angry at himself for being so blind to whatever had been lurking in the shadows. 

He could hear Grell's agonized scream again in the darkness, followed by silence and a dull thud.

" _GRELL!"_  

Glowing fushia eyes flashed before him in a split second, and before he could react, his body met the floor with a jarring crack. A strong hand gripped his throat, holding him to the dusty ground as another clawed hand darted toward his face. 

Sneering, Chester managed to squirm enough to get his legs between them, using all the force he had to push the demon off. With a grimace, he jumped to his feet, wildly slashing the sword much like he used his scythe. He'd never used a rapier before, and he doubted this was the way to do it, but it didn't matter with not one, but two lives on the line. 

The demon caught the sword with a hiss, tugging him forwards to knee him in the gut. Chester doubled over with a gasp, eyes wide and grip on the rapier faltering. Using the stunned moment to his advantage, the hellspawn disarmed him with a swift kick to the stomach again. The reaper hit the ceiling, falling back down with a yelp. 

Panting to catch his breath, Chester shakily stood again, ignoring the smell of blood and the sound of Grell's whimper in the corner of the attic nearby. It wouldn't matter what condition Grell was in if the demon was still alive. 

His eyes darted about the room, trying to refind the demon in the darkness and he sidestepped when he heard the creaking of boards in front of him just in time to avoid the punch thrown at his face. The Shinigami grabbed his arm, pulling him forward to aim a blow to his nose.

Blood gushed from the demon's nose, and it screeched in fury as if grabbed a hold of Chester's hair, freeing its arm and flinging him acorss the room. Chester skidded along the ground like a pebble on water until he finally rolled to a stop in a pool of something foreign, hot and sticky. 

Pushing himself onto all fours, he narrowed his eyes as he lifted his hand close to hise face. It was blood...lots of blood. He turned his head to a sound near him, and froze for just a moment. 

There lie Grell, Chester's missing scythe shoved through his stomach and protruding from his back. His arm lay outstretched, the other crooked and under him. He twitched, trembling uncontrollably at the amount of extrodinary pain he was in. 

"I'm so sorry, Grell..." he whispered, eyes wide as if pleading for forgiveness before he darted forward, ripping the scythe from his own lover. "Hold onto that wound, for me, please..." He then scrambled to his feet, running forward toward the sound of the demon again. 

A feeble sob rocked the redhead's body again, his life slipping through his fingers like butter. He watched Chester through half-lidded eyes as his vision swam red as another pained sob overtook him, desperately strugging to hold more pressure to the wound gushing red only to gasp, eyes going wide before they slowly closed, perhaps for the final time. 

The demon hissed, dodging another swing of Chester's scythe and tripping over the black blanket over the nearby window. Light flooded the attic, blinding Chester as he flinched from the light. He raised an arm over his eyes, giving the demon the chance to lunge at him. 

"You aren't leaving alive, reaper!" he hissed, red eyes wide in his skull. 

"YES I AM! AND SO IS GRELL!" snapped Chester, lunging at the demon with a new speed and determination, his attacks wild and crazied with newfound rage. He wasn't going to die. No, not today. And as long as he breathed, so would Grell. 

For the first time, he saw the demon before him in full light. The demon was albino, skin covered in shaggy white fur, and a spiny, bone tail lashing from behind. Antlers sprouted from his pointed head, and a dog snout was wrinkled in a snarl. It was truly an ugly creature, and Chester had no problem with its death.

His scythe cut through the air, clipping the white hair of a shaggy forearm that swung out at him. Dodging the snapping of teeth near his face, he slashed his scythe again, the blade sliding through bone and slicing the demon's right arm clean off. A furious roar popped his ear drums, and he ignored the ringing as a large paw whished through the air and caught him square in the chest. He flew backward with wide eyes, managing to keep his feet under him as he placed his hand on the ground to steady himself and keep from skidding across the wooden planks.

The demon ran toward him again and raised its only fist, bringing it down. He jumped to the side, avoiding the powerful blow that put a clean hole in the floor. Chester smirked in triumph, but his pride was short lived as the creature turned faster than he anticipated and aimed a kick to his knees. His legs went out from under him, and he hit the floor...hard.  

A literal scream fell from his lips as he was pinned once more to the ground, and all that stood between slobbery fangs and deadly, curved claws was his own two hands. The not very athletic reaper used every fiber of his being to hold the demon back as his forearm pressed against the creature's throat, his legs flailing wildly, and his free hand fighting the one clawed hand trying to reach his face again.

He could feel his strength starting to wane, sweat beading on his forehead and chest about to burst as he literally gasped for breath. Panic began to set in. Would he really die here in this attic? NO! He grit his teeth, trying to press against the demon harder. 

Another scream befell the attic, but it was not his own as the demon's eyes widened and then slacked. It fell to the side and off of Chester, blood starting to bud out across its chest. There stood Hollis with her rapier, breathing heavily with wide eyes. 

Nerves shot, Chester trembled with wide eyes and focused on the ceiling in shock as he lay there, too exhaused to move. That was until he remembered.

"Gr-GRELL!" He tried to push himself to his feet again, staggering when he stood and only able to take a few steps forward before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed again. 

The last thing he could make out was Holly as she rushed to his side, wide green eyes looking down at him in worry. Her mouth moved, and he could have sworn she said...

"Chester!"

She said his name...

He smiled.

 


End file.
